Don't Leave
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny and Ethan haven't been seperated for more than a day or two in their whole lives. What happens when they're suddenly pulled away from each other? Will their friendship survive? Will new feelings show themselves? Rated T for eventual boy-boy pairing.
1. I'm Leaving

**Okay so this is set in the summer before their senior year. And yes, there are quite a few time skips in this story, but that's what keeps it moving along; it's not really meant to be too long.**

**These chapters are short. Meant to be that way.**

**And still don't own MBAV. Not gonna any time soon.**

…

"I'm moving." Benny just stared at his best friend, who he's known forever, as he sat there, a sad and broken look on his face.

"No. You can't be…" Benny couldn't even say the word.

"Dad got a promotion. It's in the United States."

"You're leaving the country?" Benny said, eyes wide in shock. Ethan just nodded. He looked so sad. "Y-you can't leave!"

"I don't really have a choice Benny…"

"Ethan… Y-you can't leave. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine. That's why I'm telling you first."

"No one else knows?"

"No."

"When do you … leave?"

"In a few weeks. I don't have an exact date yet."

"Okay. Then we gotta make these next few weeks count."

…

After Ethan left that night, Benny laid in his bed, eyes red from crying. He had kept it all in while Ethan was there, but now that he was alone … he couldn't handle it. Ethan couldn't leave. It's one thing to leave the town, but the country? Benny didn't think he could handle it. Ethan was his best friend, his other half. If he left, Benny was sure a part of him would be leaving as well.

He hated feeling like he was losing the most important person in his life.

…

Ethan hated the thought of packing. He looked at all the empty boxes stacked up in his room, waiting to be filled with all his stuff. He didn't want to leave. His senior year would be beginning in a couple of months, and he wanted to spend it with Benny and Rory, not somewhere where he didn't know anyone. He would be alone. He hated that thought. In all honesty, he couldn't remember the last time he had been alone.

Benny was always at his side.


	2. I'll Miss You

Benny and Ethan had spent all their spare time together, not wanting to separate before the shorter of the two moved away. Yes, Ethan was still shorter than Benny, but not much. Benny was almost six feet tall, while Ethan was just a couple inches shorter than him; barely enough to be noticed. They were still their dorky selves, still loved everything they did freshman year.

Currently, they were sitting in Sarah's apartment, watching movies with her and Rory. Erica had fled town as soon as she graduated, but she still kept in touch with Sarah. It had been two years since the girls had graduated high school, and Sarah had decided to go to the local college, that way she didn't have to be too far from the people who knew her. No one seemed to notice how her and Rory hadn't really changed in the past two years, or if they did no one commented on it.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a week dude!" Rory suddenly said, turning his still young face up towards Ethan. Ethan felt Benny tense next to him. They hadn't talked about it, had avoided it at all costs.

"Yeah Ethan, it'll be so weird without you here," Sarah says, frowning.

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to leave. But like I told you all before," Ethan says, glancing at Benny who had an angry look on his face, "I don't have a choice. I promise to keep in contact with you all though. Actually, I gotta get home. I still have some packing to do," Ethan said, getting up. He looked when Benny followed him out of the apartment.

"I'll help you," he says, shoving his hands into his pockets as the two teens walk towards Ethan's house in silence. Once in Ethan's room, Benny can't help but let out a quiet sob at seeing all of his best friend's possessions boxed up and labeled. He just stands there until he feels arms around him.

"I know, I hate seeing it this way too," Ethan whispers as he pulls the taller boy towards his bed so they can sit.

"I don't want you to leave. I need you."

…

The week had passed. Ethan was leaving tomorrow. Benny hated it. Ethan hated it. They were sitting in Benny's room, not talking, not doing anything. Benny sighed then looked at Ethan, who looked depressed.

"Tomorrow … you'll be gone."

"I'll be gone."

"What if you meet some awesome people and forget about me and the others?"

"Not gonna happen. There is no way I could ever forget you … or the others."

"You mean that?"

"Benny, we've been best friends since we were six. Me moving isn't going to change that. We can still call, text, video chat… we'll always be in some kind of contact with each other. And I'll come visit during breaks or you could come visit me."

"Yeah…"

"Promise not to go find a new best friend?"

"No one could replace you E, that's like getting offered free pizza and demanding that you pay for it anyway. Not possible."

"Wow. You compared me to free pizza. Should I be flattered?"

"Oh yeah." Both boys began laughing, then sighed as the laughter died off. "Ethan, will you miss me?"

"Benny, you know I'm gonna miss you. You're my other half. Leaving you is like leaving a part of myself behind."

"I feel the same way. That you leaving, it's like a part of me is leaving."

"Will you drive me to the airport tomorrow?"

"If you really want me to, then yes," Benny said, a sad smile on his face. Ethan returned the smile, both knowing this would most likely be the last time they ever saw each other.


	3. Remember Me

"Well, this is as far as we can go without a ticket," Benny said, staring at Ethan. Rory and Sarah had come to say goodbye as well, yet the two dark haired boys only had eyes for each other. Ethan turned away from Benny to give Sarah a hug.

"Bye Ethan. Whitechapel won't be the same without you," she said, pulling away from him. Rory soon took her place, frowning.

"Dude… "is all he said, but Ethan knew Rory well enough to just hug him.

"I'll miss you too," he said, ruffling the shorter boy's hair playfully. Then he turned to Benny.

"Let's give them some space," Sarah said, pulling Rory away from the two boys.

"Benny…" Ethan said, staring into the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

"Ethan… I'm gonna miss you," Benny said, and in all honesty, he felt like his heart was breaking. He didn't think seeing his best friend go would be this hard.

"I'm gonna miss you too. So much. It's crazy how much I'm going to miss you." Benny couldn't help himself then; he wrapped his arms around Ethan's still slight form and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. Usually Ethan would pull away, but this time he dropped his carry-on bag and wrapped his arms around Benny. The two boys just stood there for about five minutes, not moving from each other's embrace. Finally, Benny looked at Ethan.

"E, promise me you won't forget me?"

"There's no way I could forget you." As Benny watched Ethan's lips move, he couldn't seem to look away. Finally, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ethan's. As he pulled away, he looked Ethan in the eyes.

"Remember me," he said, letting go and backing away. Ethan turned around to see Jane walking toward him.

"Ethan, the plane's boarding. Let's go."

"Just a sec Jane," Ethan said, turning back to Benny. He made sure she was gone before walking towards him. He leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Remember me," he said, walking away. Benny touched the spot on his cheek before turning away and leaving the airport.

…

**Aww I can honestly say I was a little sad writing this. I may continue this so I'm putting this as 'in-progress' still. I'll hopefully finish this one sometime soon as well.**

**Hope all my dear, dedicated readers liked this.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. A Year Without Rain

**Okay so look this story is getting updated too! Date: 1-29-2012**

**This chapter is based on the song "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez, which I do not own except on iTunes. I thought this song went really well with the story, so I'm using it! Hope you guys like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

…

Ethan sat on the plane, fingers gently probing his lips as he remembered Benny kissing him. _Why am I not freaking out about this? I've never found guys attractive, never had the urge to kiss one, yet … I would've loved it if Benny did it again. Maybe it's just a Benny thing?_ Ethan shook his head and looked at his sister, who had fallen asleep next to him, iPod in her hands. He gently wiggled the pink music player out of her grip and slid the headphones into his ears. _I can't believe I'm so bored I'm borrowing my sister's iPod._ He shook his head again and hit play, not even bothering to see what was on.

_Can you feel me  
>When I think about you?<br>With every breath I take  
>Every minute<br>No matter what I do  
>My world is an empty place<em>

Like I've been wandering the desert  
>For a thousand days (oh)<br>Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, Baby<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<p>

Ethan paused the music halfway through, silent tears streaming down his face. His thoughts immediately went to Benny, about how much he would miss the tall goofy crazy boy. He hit play and let the music continue, the silent tears continuing.

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)<br>Can't you hear me calling?  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me, I'm falling<em>

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me?<br>There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me (oh, baby)<p>

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

_So let this drought come to an end  
>And make this desert flower again<br>I'm so glad you found me  
>Stick around me, baby baby baby oooh<em>

Benny sat at his computer, trying to keep the tears from spilling forward as he paused the music, his fingers tracing the spot on his cheek that Ethan had kissed. _This is what I get for letting Jane borrow my computer. She downloads Selena Gomez. Yet, this song … Why does Ethan come to mind? I miss you so much Ethan… _Benny hit play and let the song continue.

It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
>So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time<br>I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain (oh)<p>

_I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>

Ethan and Benny both finished the song at the same time, both crying now. _Dammit,_ they both thought at the same moment in time, _I'm in love with him._

…

**I love this song. So good or bad? Eh I liked it :) alright so hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon, once I write it of course! **

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. First Week

**Yay new chapter!**

**There's a couple of time skips in this chapter, makes it run faster, otherwise this story would be waaaaaaaay to long. So yay time skips!**

**Enjoy, my dear readers!**

…

Ethan sat on his bed in his new room, in his new house. He couldn't help the quiet sobs that broke through his lips every now and then.

"I don't know what's worse; being in a new country, new town, and new house, with no friends, or realizing I'm in love with my guy best friend and knowing I'll probably never see him again," Ethan said to himself as he got up to hook up his computer. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out, smiling at the text.

_How's the new house?_ Benny had texted him.

_Horrible. You're not here annoying me._

_Ha. Real funny. You know you miss me._

_Of course I do. You're my … best friend._

_Yeah. I miss you too. You're my best friend ..._ Benny frowned as he replied to Ethan's text. "Why did I have to fall for this boy when he left? Now I'll never get the chance to tell him. Not like he feels the same."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

"First day of senior year, and I know no one," Ethan said to himself as he got dressed. As he was pulling his shirt on, he heard his computer chime with a video chat request. As he clicked the accept icon, he couldn't stop the smile that came on to his face.

"Hey E! Ready for your first day of senior year?" Benny asked through the video screen, watching his best friend sigh.

"No. I'm not. I know no one here."

"Well, call me during lunch and text me whenever you get the chance. I'll keep you company even if we aren't together."

"Thanks Benny. Have I told you how much I miss you lately?" _Or that I love you so much it hurts sometimes? _Ethan thought, watching his best friend smile at him.

"You have no idea how much I miss you E." Both boys shared a smile before Ethan's mom hollered at him to hurry up.

"Gotta go. I'll text you when I get the chance."

"Bye E. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

…

Ethan walked into the school, schedule in his hand. _At least I blend in,_ he thought, watching as everyone else had their schedules in front of their faces, trying to find where to go. He held onto his bag and found his first class's room, sighing happily when he saw there weren't many people in there yet. He slid into a chair towards the back, pulling out his phone.

_In my first class, waiting for it to begin,_ he texted to Benny. He smiled when he got a reply almost instantly

_Same here. Rory won't shut up_

_Ha. Sounds like Rory_

_Yup. What's the school like?_

_Reminds me a lot of WC high_

_Small?_

_Pretty much._

_Shit, teacher's starting. Text later?_

_Of course. Miss u_

_Miss u more. _Ethan smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and pulled a spiral notebook and pen out of his bag. Looking up, he found a girl with blonde girls, crystal blue eyes, cream-colored skin, in a pink top with fluttery sleeves, a white skirt, and white flats with pink bows on them, staring at him.

"Hi," she said in an overly happy voice, reaching for his hand in a handshake. "I'm Lily." He reached out for her hand, grasping it gently, sending himself into a vision.

_*Ethan's Vision*_

_He saw Lily, in a purple-pink glittery dress, flowers and ribbons in her hair, huge butterfly-like wings protruding from her back._

_*End*_

As he came out of the vision, he let go of her hand. "Ugh, sorry, heh, I'm Ethan," he said, staring at her. She smiled at him again and nodded. "Excuse me for a second," he said, pulling out his phone.

_Benny! I just met a FAIRY!_

_U mean like a gay dude? I didn't think u were against gays … _Benny was freaked out, afraid that Ethan was homophobic all of a sudden

_No u moron. A real fairy. Her name's Lily. I shook her hand and had a vision._

_Holy shit._

_Yeah. Gotta go, class is starting._

_Later E. _Benny frowned as he read over his messages with Ethan.

_Hope he's not forgetting about me already._

…

Lucky for Ethan, he had all his classes with Lily, so he followed her as she showed him around, and even introduced him to her twin brother Luke, who looked nothing like her, at lunch. Luke was about as tall as Benny, with light brown-blonde hair and brown-gold eyes, wearing faded blue jeans, gray shirt with a black over shirt. He smiled at Ethan as he and Lily sat down at lunch.

"Luke, Ethan here just moved to the States from Canada!"

"Canada? Wow. How interesting," Luke said, scooting his chair a little closer to Ethan's and smiling at him again.

"Heh, yeah."

"So Ethan," Lily asked, staring at the dark haired boy, "You got anyone special back home?" She smiled as she saw him begin to blush and look down. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"W-well, not really. I mean, I like this … girl, Betty, but I realized I liked … her, after I had already gotten on the plane and was on my way here."

"Aww, how sad!" Lily screeched, reaching over and hugging him. She whispered in his ear as she hugged him, "Nothing wrong with liking guys Ethan. Watch out for my brother though." Ethan looked at her, shock on his face. She just smiled at him.

"So technically, you're single?" Luke asked as he scooted a little closer.

"Technically, yes."

"Awesome." Then the bell rang to go to the next class. Lily and Ethan flew out of their seats and ran to their class.

"Was your brother hitting on me?" Ethan asked, eyes wide.

"I think so…"

"Shit."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

"Benny!" Ethan screamed into the phone as he paced in his bedroom after the first week of school.

"_What's up E?"_

"That guy's been hitting on me ALL WEEK! I even said I like someone else, but he said since I'm still technically single… Dude! He won't stop!"

"_So? I didn't think you were so against gay guys."_

"I'm not. I just … I wasn't expecting to get hit on within my first week at a new school! Plus, I already like someone else."

"_Who?"_

"Um… Sarah. You know that. Sarah. Yeah…"

"_You sure it's Sarah?"_

"Um … yeah."

"_You hesitated."_

"Okay, the point is that some guy is hitting on me, every freaking day! What do I do?"

"_Ignore him."_

"I guess so," Ethan says, flopping onto his bed. "I miss you so much Benny," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"_I miss you too. So much E."_

"My mom and dad said that you and your grandma could come visit for Thanksgiving, if you want to that is."

"_I would love to. I'll need to talk to Grandma of course, but I'll see what I can do."_

"Ok, well I'm gonna rest, talk to you later?"

"_Sure. Bye E."_

"Bye Benny. Miss you."

"_Miss you too."_

…

**Aww, they'll never admit will they? How do you like my new OC's, Lily and Luke? Can't you guys just feel the future tension that's heading this way?**

**Here's a hint of what's to come: Benny visit's sooner than Thanksgiving! That's all I'm saying for now. **

**Reviews are love! Remember that! **

**Love you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Surprise!

**Yay more updates! This is slowly becoming my favorite story I think. That could change the more I write for the other stories.**

**Author's Note: Jane comes into play in this story. She's a mixture of herself and Katie Knight from the show Big Time Rush. That's at least what I intended. She may not turn out that way at all. Who knows. **

**And yay time skips!**

**Please enjoy!**

…

"Yeah, Grandma said that I could probably come visit for Thanksgiving," Benny said into his cell phone, dropping down onto his bed, exhausted after a long day of school and magic training.

"_That's great! When you come, you'll need to meet Lily. She kinda reminds me of a mixture between you and Rory. We get along really well. I think I would go insane if I hadn't met her."_

"Heh, greeeeeeat," Benny said, grimacing to himself.

"_Stop doing that. You're grimacing. And thinking I'm replacing you. Trust me, I'm not. It would be impossible to replace you."_ Ethan said the last part quietly, causing Benny to blush.

"Good to know. And I would love to meet her. She sounds … interesting."

"_Please don't hit on her when you see her. Remember, she's not technically human."_

"I have no interest in her. Trust me. So is her brother still hitting on you?"

"_Yes! He won't stop. And this guy is huge, so I'm scared to actually say anything to him. Lily said that he'll stop eventually, but I don't know."_

"Maybe when I come to visit I can knock some sense into him."

"_No. I don't need you causing trouble when you won't be staying._"

"I wish I was staying."

"_I do too."_

"Well hey I need to go, I'll text you later. Miss you E."

"_Miss you too Benny."_

…

Benny smiled as he saw a familiar face on his computer screen. "Alright, so you know the plan?" he asked, smiling at the young face.

"Of course! Just leave that part to me. I'll let you know as soon as I do. I have your number, so I can text you if you want."

"Thanks. Think this will work?"

"I only know my part in this. Don't forget, you owe me when you get here."

"I know. Don't worry I've got enough money to get there and pay you."

"Alright. I've got homework. I'll text you when I find out. Bye."

"Bye."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

A couple weeks had passed, and Ethan hadn't heard from Benny except for the occasional text saying hi or what's up. He was beginning to get worried.

"What if he forgot about me?" he asked Lily, looking at her. She just shook her head and looked at him.

"Seriously Ethan. If you and him are as close as you say, I doubt he's forgotten about you. He's probably just busy."

"Yeah… but I miss him so much."

"I know buddy," she said, reaching over and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. He wants to meet you."

"I'd love to meet him!" she said happily, smiling at him. Her smile soon fell. "What about Luke?"

"What about Luke?"

"He likes you…"

"Well I don't like him. I like … Ben- Betty."

"Mhm. You've never told me about Betty."

"She's got blonde wavy hair, not as curly as yours, green eyes, and is just … adorable."

"Aww you really sound like you love hi- her."

"I think I do. I just never got to tell _her_." Lily decided to change the subject, seeing the look on Ethan's face.

"So, homecoming is coming up in a week or so. I'm going to the game. I'd love for you to come with me."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

…

_September 28__th__._ Benny smiled as he read the text.

_Thanks. I'll be there. You clear it with your mom and dad?_

_Yep. They totally agreed._

_Thanks again. I owe you._

_Yes you do._

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Ethan frowned as Lily bounced around his room, looking through his dresser and closet, trying to find clothes for the homecoming game.

"Seriously Lils, this is crazy. Can't I just wear jeans and a shirt?"

"No! You gotta look good. I have a feeling about tonight. Something big is gonna happen."

"And how do you know?"

"I just do!" She smiled as she flung clothes at him. He ended up in a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray shirt with a black design on it, and a black hoodie, unzipped. "You look great!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and pushed her away.

"Thanks?" he asked, looking at her. "You look great too."

"Thank you!" she said, turning around for him. She was wearing some black ankle boots, grey leggings, white skirt and light gray ¾ sleeve top. "We almost match!" she said, grabbing his hands and jumping up in down.

"Where do you get all your energy?" he asked, shaking his head at her.

"No idea. Just have it. Now let's go rock the game!"

…

Ethan and Lily were walking into the stadium, talking and laughing when Ethan felt his phone vibrate.

_Be at the game later, meeting up with some friends on the way! _Jane texted him.

"Aww," Lily said, looking over his shoulder. "She has some friends!"

"That makes it sound like she's a loser."

"Nope. You're the loser in your family. Jane's awesome!" Ethan slapped her arm lightly.

"Shut up. I'm cool."

"No you're not." They continued laughing together until they met up with Luke, who had his eyes on Ethan.

"Hi Ethan. How are you?" he asked, stepping a little closer to him. Ethan just stepped back and sent him a forced smile.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"That's good," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look good."

"Um. Thanks."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* [only about a 30 minute time skip lol]**

"Okay, so I'll run in there, get everyone out of the bathroom, then you can go in and change. Sound good?" Jane asked, talking to her taller friend.

"Sounds good. Go do it!" She nodded and took off inside.

"Everyone in here! I'm about to puke my brains out! I would suggest getting out now!" she said, running to a stall and making gagging sounds. All the girls in there ran out, freaking out. Jane's friend walked in, smirking at her.

"Good job kid. Let me drink this," they said, holding out a vial with a clear liquid in it, "then get dressed, and we'll get out there."

"You must really want to see him."

"You have no idea."

…

"Hey Ethan, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Luuuuke. The game's about to start. Annoy Ethan later. Let's go!" Lily said, dragging Ethan with her. Before she could get too far, Luke grabbed Ethan's other wrist.

"Go save our seats sis. I wanna talk to him." She frowned but nodded, stepping back a bit and mouthing _sorry_ to Ethan. He frowned but followed Luke, knowing he would probably regret this. Luke dragged him over towards the back of the stadium, a little behind the ticket booths. He gently pushed Ethan up against the wall, smiling at him.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Ethan asked, attempting to move away. Luke raised his arm and placed it near Ethan's head, the other touching the wall by his hip, making it impossible to move away.

"Well, I just had to tell you, ever since I laid eyes on you that first day of school … I've liked you. A lot. And, I know you say you like someone back home, but you have to admit, you're not going back any time soon. So… why don't you give me a shot?" Ethan looked in Luke's eyes, and saw all his emotions swimming in them. "Please?" Luke asked, bringing his face towards Ethan's. Ethan's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, waiting for it to be over.

"Am I interrupting?" a somewhat high voice asked out of nowhere. Ethan looked over and felt like his eyes would pop out of his head at who he saw standing there.

"Ben-Betty?"

…

**Don't worry there's more to come, I swear! I would've kept going, but this chapter was long enough already in my opinion. **

**Keep reading, I'm uploading two chapters this time, I have so much to say for this story.**

**Update: 2-1-2012**

**Love you guys! **

**-JustMe133**


	7. I Missed You So Much

**See, continuing in one day! How awesome is this? Hope you all like it!**

**Update Date: 2-1-2012 ; Posted: 2-2-2012**

**Also, still don't own anything between the first chapter and this one, except for my two OC's. Those I own. Just saying.**

…

"_Ben-Betty?"_

"Hi Ethan!" "Betty" said, smiling at him. Ethan forcefully pushed Luke away and ran towards his best friend, a huge smile on his face as he embraced him.

"H-how did you get here?"

"That would be with my help," Jane said, popping up behind her brother. He spun around and hugged her too.

"Thank you! Why did you do this though?" he asked, looking his little sister in the eyes. She just rolled her eyes and looked at him.

""She" paid me. You know how this works. Well, I'm off to hang out with my friends. Ethan, you're giving me a ride home!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away. He just shook his head at his sister and turned back to the blonde next to him. Before he could respond, Luke came up and put an arm around his shoulder. Ethan looked up at the taller boy in surprise.

"Ethan, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Luke said, voice filled with fake happiness and deep bitterness.

"This is Ben-Betty. The girl I was telling you and Lily about."

"You were telling people about me?" "she" screeched happily, pulling Ethan forcefully away from Luke. "I'm so touched you missed me so much," "she" said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Ethan couldn't stop smiling at "her".

"Luke, can you go tell Lily I'll be there in a minute? I need to talk to Betty." Luke looked furious but walked away, stomping and frowning like an angry kid. Ethan turned to Benny, a somewhat mad look on his face.

"Don't give me that look!" he said in his normal voice, frowning at his best friend. "I wanted to see you."

"But why are you dressed like Betty? And did you get shorter?" Ethan asked, realizing he could look Benny in the eyes better since he about an inch shorter than himself.

"Well, you know I've gotten really good at magic, so I made a slightly shrinking potion that cut a few inches off of my height," he said, shrugging. "I have the anti-potion, so I just take that later and BOOM I'm back to my normal height."

"Oh. Still, why are you dressed like Betty?"

"Well… Lily stole my number from your phone and texted me, telling me how much you missed me and how you were talking about Betty, so I thought "she" could visit," he said, smiling at Ethan.

"Sh-she told you that?" Benny nodded, his blonde wavy hair bouncing. "Where'd you get the clothes from?"

"Sarah. Don't I look good?" he asked, twirling slightly. He was in a pair of fitted light blue jeans, a green top, with a light white jacket, a green headband in his "hair".

"Um yeah. How'd you get Sarah's clothes to fit you?" Benny rolled his eyes.

"More magic. I'm getting pretty good. And don't worry, I've got regular clothes to change into later before we leave," he said, indicating the bag on his shoulder.

"Okay. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Where are you staying?" Ethan was surprised at the blush that covered Benny's cheeks now.

"Your house. Jane talked to your parents for me. I go back Sunday night. I wish I could stay longer E," Benny said, watching Ethan with wide eyes. Ethan felt his jaw drop but just stared at Benny, a slow smile forming on his face.

"Benny," he said, grabbing the other person in a hug. "I've missed you so much." Ethan smiled when he felt arms wrap around him, hugging him back.

"I missed you too."

"BETTY!" A voice screamed, causing the two to separate. Looking up, Lily was running towards them. Once she was in front of them, she smiled. "It's so good to finally meet you Betty!" she said, hugging "her". She whispered in "her" ear, "although I'd love to meet you as Benny, I'll just be surprised next time." Benny looked surprised, but she just shook her head as she pulled away.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me you were texting Benny and telling him about Betty?" Lily rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Ethan.

"Because, you needed to be surprised. Although I would've loved to meet Benny," she said, glancing at Betty, "but I guess I can wait till next time. Hope he visits soon," she said raising her eyebrows playfully at the two of them. "Now! Let's go watch the game!"

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

That night, Benny was back to his normal self, sitting in Ethan's room while Ethan was in the bathroom.

"So," Ethan said, walking back into the room, now changed into a pair of pajamas, "You missed me enough to come see me during homecoming?"

"Yup. So when I walked up earlier, was I interrupting you and Luke?" Benny asked, eyes never leaving Ethan's body as he walked around his room.

"No. You saved me," Ethan said, shooting Benny a smile. "He was about to make a move on me, even though I keep telling him no. Hopefully seeing how happy I got seeing you he'll stop."

"You were really happy to see me?" Benny asked hopefully, sitting up some from his spot on the bed. Ethan looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

"Of course. You are my … best friend."

"Yeah. Best friend."

"Yeah. So what did you think of Lily?" Ethan asked, sitting next to Benny.

"She seems pretty cool. So she's the fairy chick huh?"

"Yeah. I haven't confronted her about it yet."

"You should. Then you won't feel so alone here."

"I'm not alone. I've got you constantly bugging me with calls and texts, and Lily's a good friend to me."

"I bug you?" Benny asked, face sad.

"No. I love y- when you call me and text me."

"Good."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

_Sunday night. Benny's leaving. I'm taking him to the airport._ Ethan thought to himself, frowning at his reflection. He left his bathroom and headed downstairs to where Benny was waiting with his bags.

"Ready?" Ethan asked, a forced smile on his face. Benny nodded and the two left, not speaking.

…

"Well, this is as far as I can go," Ethan said, chuckling at the situation.

"What's so funny?" Benny asked, raising an eyebrow at Ethan.

"Last time we were in an airport, I was the one leaving."

"True. I'm gonna miss you E."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But, it was great seeing you. You have no idea how much it meant to me."

"I'm glad it meant so much to you." Ethan looked up at Benny and stepped forward, slowly inching himself closer to the taller boy.

"I'm really going to miss you," he said, leaning up and kissing Benny gently on the lips, quickly stepping away, blushing.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," Benny said, grabbing Ethan and kissing him again. "No idea how much I've missed you. It'll be even worse now," Benny mumbled against Ethan's lips. "I've got to go," he said, stepping away. Ethan nodded and waved as Benny walked away.

"I love you Benny. I just wish I could tell you," Ethan said to himself as he watched his best friend walk up to the boarding gate. Benny looked over his shoulder one more time, waving. Ethan waved back and walked away. "I'm afraid you don't feel the same way though."

…

"I love you Ethan. I should've told you when I had the chance," Benny said to himself as he sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off. "If only you felt the same way though."

…

**And that is the end of this chapter. I think all I have to say is AWWWWWWW. They are so cute together!**

**Okay well, until next time dear readers.**

**Hugs to all!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Confrontations, Confusion, and Benny!

**This is probably my favorite story I'm working on right now. **

**That could easily change though, depending on how my other stories go.**

**Probably not though…**

**And yeah… some of ya'll are gonna be majorly pissed with a part of this chapter. Just warning you ;)**

**Updated: 2-3-2012**

…

**[A/N: About a week has passed since Benny came to visit]**

Ethan sighed dejectedly as he laid his head on his desktop. Lily came and sat next to him, watching him with worry in her blue eyes.

"Ethan?" she asks quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he says, sitting up and looking at her. "I'm okay. Just … I miss … yeah."

"Yeah. How about I ask you something to get your mind off of it?"

"Good luck with that."

"Halloween Dance?"

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"As your date? You know I like someone else!"

"Calm down Ethan! Not as a date. I wanna go but not alone. I'd rather go with you than with some jackass that'll try to make a move on me."

"Oh. Then sure. I'll go."

"Great! What kind of costume are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, I'll throw something together. What about you?"

"I was thinking of going as a fairy," Lily said, smiling at Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything, deciding to wait until the night of the dance to talk to her about it.

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Ethan frowned as he buttoned up his shirt for the dance, thinking. _Should I tell Lily that I know she's a fairy? I mean, she's going as one for Halloween! It's like she's giving me an opening…_ He's thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang. He didn't even bother answering it; she would just walk in anyway. About 2 minutes later, Lily was in his room, smiling happily. He raised an eyebrow at her costume; a tight-fitted blue-green dress with yellow flowers in her hair. Two obviously fake wings were attached to the back of her dress, sparkling in his bedroom light.

"What are you going as?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He just shrugged and fixed the cape around his shoulders. "A vampire?"

"Hell no. I'm just dressing in all black. Black shoes, pants, shirt, cape, and mask. Better than nothing right?"

"I guess…" her voice trailed off as she watched him fix his mask.

"What about you? Isn't the whole point Halloween to dress up as something you're not?" He watched her eyes widen slightly in surprise before a giant smile showed on her face.

"I KNEW YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS!" she screamed happily, hugging him.

"You're not gonna ask how I know?"

"I already know. You're a seer. Not to mention you're in love with Benny, who is also Betty, who's a spell master!" she said smugly, smiling at him. His mouth fell open in shock.

"H-how'd you know all that?" She just shrugs.

"It's a gift. I'm guessing you have some questions, so go ahead," she says, sitting on his bed, watching him. He looks at her for a minute for speaking.

"So are you human?"

"Yes. I'm just magical."

"That's pretty much the only question I had. Ready to go to this stupid dance?" She jumps up from the bed, a huge smile on her face. "But first… do you care? That I'm in love with Benny?" She rolls her eyes and walks up to him.

"I don't care if you're gay. My brother obviously is, and likes you. I'd just be careful if I was you."

"Is your brother anything magical?"

"That's a tricky question. And you'll probably find out eventually. How about we save that for another day?" Ethan just nods and follows her out of the house, already regretting going to this stupid dance.

…

The dance was in full swing by the time they got there. Lily instantly pulled him onto the dance floor, making him dance with her. He did so willingly, trying to not think about how much he was missing a certain brunette haired boy. They danced to about six songs before he finally excused himself, disappearing into the crowd to get something to drink. As he walked into the hallway, heading towards the drink machines, he was forcefully pushed against the wall, a body pinning him there.

"Hello Ethan," Luke said, watching the slighter boy struggle before giving up, completely going limp.

"Hello Luke," Ethan said, not bothering to look at him.

"Ethan, you've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't. You've been avoiding me ever since Betty came to visit me for homecoming."

"She interrupted us that night. I was hoping we could continue where we left off."

"If I let you kiss me, will you stop bugging me? Because I told you, I'm already in love with someone. If you kiss me, it's going to mean nothing."

"What if it means something?" Luke asked, bringing his face closer to Ethan's. Ethan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not gonna happen. I love somebody else."

"Is that the okay to kiss you?"

"If it'll make you leave me alone, then fine. Just do it already." Ethan was surprised when a gentle hand cupped his face, turning him to stare into Luke's eyes. Luke leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to Ethan's, smiling into the kiss.

Ethan was not expecting to have this reaction. Hell, he wasn't expecting a reaction at all.

He felt like his body was surging with electricity, felt it pulsing through his veins, consuming him. He gasped when Luke pushed their bodies closer together, running his tongue over Ethan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ethan willingly let Luke shove his tongue in his mouth, both tongues now fighting for dominance. Ethan pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath as he stared into Luke's dark eyes. Luke smiled and kissed him gently before pulling away and stepping away, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Did you feel anything?" Ethan just stared at his feet, not looking at Luke. Luke laughed and pulled Ethan to him for another kiss. "Figured you would. I guess I'll give you some time to adjust. I'll talk to you later," he said, walking away, leaving a very confused Ethan behind.

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

A couple of weeks have passed, and Ethan was more confused than ever. Every time he saw Luke look or smile at him, he felt that electricity surge through him, and he felt flustered. He hated feeling this way. He loved Benny. Or so he thought. Now … he wasn't so sure. It was a week till Thanksgiving, then he would see Benny again, and he was freaking out.

"Lils, you have to help me!" Ethan said, pacing in his room. Lily watched him for a few minutes before grabbing his shoulder, stilling him.

"What happened Ethan? You've been … weird ever since the dance. Tell me what happened?"

"Luke kissed me."

"Shit."

"And I thought I wouldn't feel anything, since, well I was in love with Benny. But I felt something. A big something. And now… I don't know if I love Benny or not."

"Oh Ethan," she said, bringing him to sit down on his bed with her. "I'm sure you still love Benny. You loved him way before you met Luke. One kiss isn't going to change that."

"But Luke… there was something about that kiss … I just … I want him to do it again."

"No. No Ethan you can't kiss him again. Think about Benny!" Ethan just shook his head and placed it in his hands, sighing. "Tell me what you love about Benny."

"Well… he's so sweet. He's my best friend. My other half. We've never been apart this long, and I still think about him all the time, every day. Not to mention … he's adorable; the way his eyes light up when he's really happy, or that huge smile that comes on his face whenever he sees something that catches his eye. He's just … amazing. A goofball, but amazing."

"Sure sounds like you love him." Ethan looked at her and smiled.

"I do. I love him. But … then why did I feel something with Luke?"

"Let me deal with Luke. You just think about Benny, about how you'll see him soon."

"You're right. If I think of him, then I can push Luke out of my mind." She smiled at him and hugged him.

"That's the spirit."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

"Ethan!" Benny screamed, running up to the shorter boy and hugging him tightly. Ethan hugged back, laughing as Benny squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

"Dude…can't….breathe…." Benny let go, laughing at his flustered best friend.

"Sorry E, I just missed you so much." Ethan nodded and waved a hand, indicating he felt the same, even though he was doubled over, attempting to catch his breath. Finally he straightened up, watching Benny's grandma walk towards him, a calmer smile on her face than her grandson's.

"Ethan! How are you?" she asked, hugging him as well.

"I'm good. I'm glad you guys could come for Thanksgiving," he said, smiling at the older woman.

"I'm glad too. Benny wouldn't shut up until I said yes." The two shared a laugh while Benny glared at them.

"Sarah and Rory send their love, and said if they got the chance, they would maybe fly down here and see you," Benny said, slinging an arm around Ethan's shoulders as they walked towards his car. Ethan nodded and tried to keep his thoughts from going in to overdrive. He had missed Benny's arm around his shoulders. This was going to be a long Thanksgiving.

…

Ethan's mom greeted them outside the house, a huge smile on face. "It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging Benny's grandma gently.

"It's good to see you too."

"Let me show you to your room. Ethan, Benny will be rooming with you," she called over her shoulder, showing Grandma Weir the house. Ethan nodded and grabbed Benny's hand, dragging him towards his room. Once there, Benny turned towards Ethan, a gentler smile than the one he had at the airport.

"I've missed you," he says, walking up to Ethan and hugging him again. Ethan hugs back, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"I've missed you too." They stand there in each other's embrace until Benny speaks again.

"For Christmas, you should come back home." Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"I'll try. I'd love to. Lily may come with me though. I've told her about Whitechapel, and she said she wants to meet Sarah and Rory."

"Sure, my house has that extra room, she could stay there and you could share my room," Benny said, smiling at Ethan again. Ethan smiled back, looking into Benny's eyes. Benny leaned down and kissed Ethan gently, catching Ethan off guard.

If he thought kissing Luke sent electricity through him, then Benny sent fire searing through him. Benny pulled away and smiled at him.

"I really missed you E."

"I really missed you too," Ethan says, tightening his hold on the taller boy.

_And I love you,_ they both silently thought, holding the other.

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Thanksgiving Day, and everyone was gathered in Ethan's living room. Benny stayed by his side, hand brushing his every now and then. Ethan smiled at him and loosely intertwined his fingers with the taller boy's, causing them both to blush at the simple contact. Benny's grandma was busy helping Ethan's mom and dad prepare the food. The boys were pulled out of their thoughts by a knock on the door. As Ethan opened it, he was engulfed by thin arms wrapping around him.

"Ethan!" Lily squealed, hugging him tightly. "I'm here! It was so nice of your mom to invite me and Luke here!" Ethan stilled under her arms, looking up to see Luke smirking at him.

"Hi you," he said, walking into the house and shutting the door since Lily still clung to Ethan.

"I'm sorry Ethan," she whispered sadly before letting go. Ethan took a deep breath and looked at Luke, feeling the electricity flow threw him from the other boy.

"Lily, Luke, I'd like you guys to meet Benny, my best friend and other half," Ethan said, indicating the tall boy who was now shooting daggers at Luke.

"It's so good to meet you!" Lily said, throwing herself into Benny's arms dramatically, causing Ethan and Benny to both laugh, easing the tension.

"Food's ready!" Ethan's mom called out, and all tension left for the four hungry teens.

…

Ethan had excused himself when they began dessert, disappearing into the bathroom to put some cold water on his face. All through dinner he had been sandwiched between Luke and Benny. Luke kept putting his hand on Ethan's knee, rubbing it, going a little higher each time, causing Ethan to shiver. Ethan had still held hands with Benny under the table as well, confusing him even more.

_Does Benny like me? I mean, he kinda acts like it right? Or was he just doing it to bother Luke? I know Luke likes me. Maybe I should give him a shot? What am I thinking? I love Benny! Not Luke. Benny. B-E-N-N-Y. _Ethan shook his head and splashed more water onto his face. After drying his face and walking into the hallway, he was cornered by Luke.

"I was waiting to get you alone. I wanted to ask you something. Will you go out with me?" Ethan was speechless. He looked over Luke's shoulder to see a shocked Benny and Lily watching him, both waiting for his response. He caught Benny's eyes and saw the hurt in them. _He does like me. I just know it._

"No Luke. I'm in love with someone else. I will never go out with you."

"But… but didn't you feel something?"

"Even so," Ethan said, pushing Luke away, "You're nothing compared to who I love."

"Luke, controlling what he feels won't make him love you," Lily said quietly, watching her brother turn. The two boys gasped as his eyes glowed red.

"Shut up!" Luke hissed at his sister, glaring at her. She stood her ground, glaring back. He turned to Ethan, his glare fading and his eyes normal colored again. "You'll love me someday Ethan. I'll make sure of it." With that, he left the Morgan's house. Ethan walked over to Benny and wrapped his arms around him, leaning into him. He smiled when Benny wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry about that you guys. I should go after him… I'll explain everything tomorrow. Sound good?" The two boys nodded and watched her hurry out the door, running after her brother. The two boys slowly made their way to Ethan's room, where said boy fell onto his bed.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Yes it was," Benny said, sitting next to Ethan. "Um, E… can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Who do you love?"

…

**Will Ethan tell him? Guess we'll just have to wait and find out! Lol woooooooooow this chapter was uber long. But I think it turned out good. It makes me smile.**

**Until next time dear readers!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. I Think He Loves Me

**So, people have been wondering how Benny and Ethan can't know they like each other in this story because they keep kissing. Well, I made them both really REALLY dense. Hopefully that gets cleared up in this chapter! No promises though!.**

**Updated: 2-4-2012**

**Please enjoy!**

…

"_Who do you love?"_

Ethan stared at Benny, shocked by his question.

"Um… It's not important who I love. They don't love me back, so it doesn't matter," Ethan said, staring at his hands.

"Well E, whoever it is, is a fool for not loving someone has great as you," Benny said, smiling at his best friend. Ethan smiled at him, thinking.

"Um Benny, can I ask you something now?"

"Of course E. Ask away."

"Why'd you kiss me that day at the airport?" Benny looked shocked at first, and then smiled a gentle smile at Ethan.

"I honestly don't know. I just … I was heartbroken that you were leaving, and I guess you could say … I got caught up in the moment. If it bothers you… we can stop."

"No… It doesn't bother me. I mean, it's nice. I like when we … kiss."

"I like it too." The two boys shared a smile and a look that held too much emotion for just plain best friends.

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

The next day found Ethan and Benny sitting in Ethan's room, watching a movie while waiting for Lily to come by and explain what had happened with Luke. Ethan looked down at his hand, which was being held loosely in Benny's hand. _We kiss and hold hands. That's what people who are dating do right? Are we dating? Does he like me? I mean, we've never put a phrase to what we are besides best friends, but… could we be more? I'm in love with him. I know that for a fact. Does he love me like I love him?_ Ethan's thoughts were cut off buy a joyful squeal from his bedroom door.

"Awww you two are holding hands!" Lily squealed, causing the two boys to let go and blush. "Sorry for ruining the moment. I came to apologize for yesterday."

"What happened with Luke? What was with his eyes glowing red?" Ethan asked, making Lily look uncomfortable for the first time since Ethan had met her.

"Well…. Luke is like me. Magical. But he's not a fairy. He's … we're not sure _what_ he is. But he can … manipulate people to fall in love with him, and control their emotions. I'm the only one who's immune, being his sister, and anyone who's with both me and him at the same time is immune as well. So Ethan, if you don't want to end up as my brother's boyfriend, I would suggest not being alone with him. The only other suggestion I can give is that you should constantly think of the one you love when you're with him, that way he can't do anything really." Ethan nodded, looking at her.

"Has he used it on other people before?"

"No. He's tested it, but he's never willingly used it on someone like he's trying with you. Ethan, I'm sorry he's doing this to you. I know how you love … someone," Benny caught her hesitation, instantly becoming suspicious. _She knows who he likes. Why would he tell her and not me? I'm his best friend! WAIT… its not me is it? Could he possibly love me back?_ Benny's thoughts were cut off by Lily saying his name.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you Benny. You go home tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but hopefully Ethan, and most likely you, can come visit us for Christmas."

"I'd like that. I loved to meet Sarah and Rory. I've heard so much about them from Ethan."

"Does he talk about them more than me?" Benny asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course not. He talks about you all the time. More than anything else."

"Good," Benny said, looking at Ethan with a smile on his face. "I talk about him all the time too." They shared a smile and Ethan wanted to kiss Benny so badly, but didn't know if he could with Lily in the room. He saw that look in Benny's eyes and knew he wanted it as well.

"Well…." Lily said awkwardly, standing up and backing out, "I'm gonna go. Have fun you two!" she said, disappearing out the door. The boys hadn't broken their stare to see her go.

"Can I kiss you?" Benny asked quietly, watching Ethan.

"Please." Benny's lips were on his instantly, kissing him with the same gentleness and tenderness he always used, but there was something underneath this kiss, something neither Ethan nor Benny wanted to admit they felt.

It was love.

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Ethan was driving Benny and his grandma to the airport, sad to see them go. As Benny's grandma went to check on their flight and get their tickets, Ethan decided to talk to Benny about what was going on between them

"Benny, you're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Of course E."

"And… what we do… it doesn't change that does it?"

"Ethan… you're the most important person to me. It doesn't have to change anything between us."

"What if…"

"What if what?"

"Nothing."

"Hey E, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Benny."

"I'm in love too. But … I don't know if they love me back. I'd give anything to know for sure."

"You're in love too?" Ethan asked, surprised. "H-how long have you been in love?"

"A few months now."

"Same here. I think I've loved this person for a long time, and just now began noticing it. But I doubt they'd love me back."

"I feel the same way." They shared a look, trying to convey their feelings without having to say it.

"Benny! Come on, our plane will begin boarding any minute now."

"Go ahead grandma, let me just say bye to Ethan." She sighs and shakes her head before walking away, leaving them alone.

"So, bye I guess."

"Bye." They just stand there looking at each other, before they met, lips crashing together in a hungry kiss.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Benny mumbled against his lips, kissing him furiously over and over again. Ethan kissed him back, just as furiously.

"I'm going to miss you just as much," he said in between kisses, smiling as well.

"Ethan… I hope the person you love doesn't mind that you keep kissing me."

"I hope the person you love doesn't mind that we keep kissing," Ethan said, pulling away to catch his breath.

"Heh… I don't think they will."

"I don't think mine will either." They shared a smile again before Benny's grandma called for him

"Come on Benny!" Benny frowned but looked at Ethan, leaning down to kiss him again.

"I'm really going to miss you. See you for Christmas?"

"I sure hope so. I'm going to miss you too," Ethan said, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Well, bye for now?"

"Bye for now." They shared one more kiss, Benny pushing his tongue gently and quickly into Ethan's mouth before walking away. Benny looked over his shoulder and waved at Ethan before disappearing on the plane. Ethan smiled then felt his phone vibrate. Looking at it, he smiled again.

_I already miss you_. A text from Benny.

_I already miss you too. It'll be Christmas before you know it._

_I know. I enjoy kissing you. Just letting you know._

_I enjoy kissing you too._

_Well gotta turn my phone off. Talk to you later._

_Talk to you later._

…

_I think he loves me_, the both thought at the same time, both wearing goofy smiles.

…

**They're beginning to realize it! Yay! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol.**

**Aww, I really love this story, and I'm the one writing it! It just makes me smile whenever I write it, and I hope it makes other people smile as well.**

**Love to all my readers!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Controlling, Broken Hearts, A Confession

**So, I'm just going to warn you, dear readers, that some [actually, I'm pretty sure all of you] are going to be MAJORLY, EXTREMELY pissed with this chapter.**

**But it had to be done.**

**Sorry.**

**Enjoy. [Updated: 2-7-2012]**

…

Benny sat in his living room, textbooks strewn across his coffee table.

"I'm going to bomb this midterm," he said, frowning. Sarah shook her head, grabbing his textbook.

"Not with me tutoring you."

"I'm distracted."

"By what?"

"Ethan."

"Ah. Why am I not surprised."

"You know I love him."

"I know. You've told me multiple times. Why do you mention it now?"

"I think I'm going to tell him."

"What?" Sarah asked, dropping the textbook in surprise.

"I said, I think I'm going to tell him."

"What brought this on?"

"When I saw him for Thanksgiving… he told me he was in love with someone, but didn't know if they loved him back. Then when Lily mentioned it, she hesitated, like she knew! Why would he tell her, but not me, his best friend? I can only conclude that it must be me. Plus, you know we've been kissing every time we see each other. I asked him if the person he loved would care, and he said he didn't they would mind."

"Benny… are you sure you're not grasping at loose ends here?"

"You don't think I should tell him?"

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want you to be disappointed if he doesn't like you back."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well then, when are you going to tell him?"

"When he comes to visit for Christmas."

…

Ethan sat in Lily's room, watching her run around, energetic as ever.

"What's Whitechapel like during the winter? What kind of clothes should I pack? What do I need to bring? What's Benny's house like? I can't wait to meet Sarah and Rory!" she said excitedly, throwing stuff into a suitcase as she talked.

"Sheesh Lils, calm down. Just pack warm winter clothes, its winter, its cold. Bring whatever you'd normally bring on a "vacation" as you call it, and Benny's house is a house."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the floor gracefully, watching him curiously

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Benny. I think … I think he likes me."

"Well duh," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's pretty obvious. I mean, when I saw you two together, I could feel the love between you both."

"You think so? I think … I think I'm going to tell him when we go for Christmas. I mean, we kiss every time we see each other, and even held hands at Thanksgiving."

"You should tell him! You'll feel much better if you do."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Ethan, I'm 99 percent sure he loves you just as much as you love him. I can tell."

"I sure hope you're right."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Ethan sighed happily as he turned in his last midterm and left the classroom. _Done with classes for the semester, and now 2 weeks until I get to see Benny and be in his arms again. Life is good._

"Hi Ethan," a voice whispered in his ear as someone grabbed him by the waist and pulled his body against his, electricity running through his body.

"Hello Luke," Ethan said in a monotone voice.

"How are you? We haven't talked since my outburst at Thanksgiving."

"And I was hoping we could keep it that way," Ethan said, turning around so he was facing him. "You can try all you want, I won't give in to you."

"Oh I think that can easily be changed," he said confidently, pushing Ethan up against the lockers and bringing his mouth to Ethan's ear to whisper in it. "Give in to me. Date me. _Love me_."

"N-never. I love someone else," Ethan said, gasping as the electricity flowed through him, stronger than ever.

"Whoever you love is nothing compared to me. Date me. Love me. _Be mine._"

"N-no," Ethan gasped, trying to keep his thoughts on Benny. "I'm in love with someone else. Someone that is not you."

"_You want me. You need me. You're mine."_

"Nnnngh," Ethan mumbled, closing his eyes, trying to keep Benny in his thoughts. _Benny… I love Benny. Not Luke. I love his fly-away hair, his goofy smile, his brown-gold eyes… GREEN EYES. Benny has green eyes!_

"Ethan," Luke said in a demandingly gentle tone. "Give in. You want me. You need me. Be my boyfriend. Love me." Ethan felt tears stinging his eyes as his thoughts began to drift._ Benny, Lily, I'm sorry you guys. I gave in._

"Yes," Ethan whispered, Luke's power flowing through him, engulfing him. His chest got extremely tight before the grip was gone, leaving him empty until he felt his heart fill with love for the boy in front of him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Luke. I love you."

…

**[I totally almost ended it here. But I thought that would be way to mean. You're welcome.]**

…

Ethan was sitting in his room, smiling as Luke texted him goofy love messages, not noticing how Lily had walked into his room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? ! ?" she screamed at him, ripping his phone from his hands and reading his and Luke's conversation. She gasped before he took his phone away, looking at her.

"Nothing happened to me. I just realized Luke's the one for me. He's perfect. I love him," Ethan sighed happily, sitting on his bed and texting Luke again, smiling.

"No he's not!" she said, taking his phone and sticking it down her shirt so he wouldn't go after it. "Listen to me Ethan. You don't love Luke. You just think you do."

"No, I do. I was so blind before. Luke is perfect."

"No he's not! He's a controlling jackass who's controlling how you feel about him! What about Benny?"

"What about him? He loves someone else," Ethan said bitterly, frowning at Lily. "Luke loves me. I love him. Benny … Benny doesn't care."

"Ethan, you wouldn't sound so heartbroken if you didn't still love Benny."

"I don't love Benny."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! What about seeing Benny for Christmas? I thought you were going to tell him you loved him."

"And now I'm just going to tell him I love Luke and am dating him."

"Benny loves you." Lily saw Ethan still a little bit before looking at her.

"Luke loves me… Not Benny."

…

Benny sat in his room, tears streaming down his face. He had started crying earlier that day, and he didn't know why.

"Ready to study for that final midterm Benny? Why are you crying?" Sarah asked, walking into his room.

"I don't know," he whispered, wiping his eyes and looking at her. "I was walking home earlier when suddenly I felt my chest begin to hurt, like there was a tight grip on my heart, squeezing it. Then it was gone. I felt so empty, and I began crying. Right there in the middle of the street."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know. Something's not right though. Something's wrong."

***TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP* *TIME SKIP***

Ethan smiled happily as he and Lily walked off the plane. He hadn't been to Whitechapel in months.

"Feels good to be back," he said, smiling at Lily, who smiled back tiredly.

"I can't wait to meet all your friends. Wish I slept better on the plane though," she said, yawning.

"You can sleep later."

"ETHAN!" a voice called out before someone jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, causing Ethan to laugh out.

"Hi Sarah, I missed you too," he said, peeling the young vampire off of him. "Where's Benny? I thought he was going to pick us up." Sarah frowned before sharing a look with Lily.

"Benny's… sick I guess is the nicest way to put it."

"Sick? Benny doesn't get sick. If he does, it lasts for a day then he's better."

"Well, he's been this way for almost two weeks now."

"Two weeks…" Ethan mumbled, thinking. _Benny's sick. He got sick about the same time that I began dating Luke… could it be because of that?_

"_You love me. Remember that."_ Luke's voice was like a whisper in his thoughts, just there, constantly reminding him.

"Yeah. Something happened to him…" she said, walking with them to get their luggage.

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly, waiting for her bag.

"Well, from what he told me, a couple of weeks ago he was walking home when he felt like this grip on his chest. He said it got really tight, then was just … empty. He started crying in the middle of the street, and kept crying until I got to his house. Then he just stayed in bed for a few days, not talking or doing anything. Only recently has he begun to get up and move around, and speak. But he's so … empty when he does it. It's like … he's just a shell of himself. Like he's lost his reason to live," Sarah said, frowning.

"Poor Benny," Lily said, grabbing her and Ethan's bags, slamming his into him with a glare. "I hope he's okay."

"I don't know. Me and his grandma are worried about him."

"I am too. I mean, I don't know him well, but I feel like I do. Aren't you worried about him Ethan?" Ethan looked up, and she saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"Of course I'm worried. He's my best friend. I … I care about him." Sarah and Lily exchanged another look before each shaking their heads sadly.

…

"Benny!" Sarah called into the house, opening the door quietly. "I'm back with Ethan and Lily. You guys can leave you stuff in here for now. Let's go check on him."

"When'd you two get so close?" Ethan asked suspiciously, watching Sarah as they walked to Benny's room.

"You left. Me and Rory were all he had." Ethan frowned at that. He continued frowning as they entered Benny's room, until he saw the taller boy on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. "Benny…" Sarah said quietly, walking towards him. Ethan gasped when he saw Benny look at them. His beautiful green eyes were dead, a dull dark green, almost black as he looked at them, skin pale.

"Hi guys. I'm glad to see you got here safely. Ethan, you'll be sleeping in here. I've got an inflatable mattress for you. Sarah, show Lily to the guest room?" Sarah nodded and left the room with the blonde girl, leaving the two boys alone.

"Benny… what happened to you?"

"I don't know. Something … changed I guess," he said, watching Ethan with dead eyes.

"Benny…" Ethan said, coming to sit next to his best friend. _You're mine Ethan. Don't do it._ "Is this my fault?" he whispered more to himself than Benny.

"How could it be your fault?" Benny asked, still staring blankly at Ethan.

"This started a couple weeks ago right?" Benny just nodded. "A couple weeks ago… I began dating Luke."

"You… you're dating Luke? He got to you."

"He did… And made me think I don't love the person I loved anymore. But," Ethan said, pausing for breath. _You're mine Ethan. Remember that._ "But… I still love them. I've just been fooling myself this past couple of weeks."

"Good for you. I still don't see how this has to do with me being sick."

"Sarah said you described it as a tight pain then emptiness right?"

"Correct."

"That was my fault. That was when he was … seducing me I guess is the word. I… I felt that same pain, then the emptiness was filled with love for him. The emptiness you felt was… was my love for you being taken away."

"Love for me…?"

"Yes… Benny… I love you."

…

**Well… that was interesting huh? Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Might be longest one yet. But I had a lot to put in here, that's why.**

**I'm assuming ya'll can figure out what was wrong with Benny right? Ethan did! Smart kid… idiotic, but smart.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I really do.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. I Love You, Not Him xA Broken Bennyx

**So, this story is just gotten out of control. But I love it : D And I hope everyone who reads it loves it too.**

**Except ya'll may be a little shocked about this chapter. In fact, that is why I changed the tags to Romance/Hurt/Comfort. For this chapter. **

**Updated: 2-8-2012**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter.**

**[[**This chapter has two possible titles. I couldn't decide so I put both. "I love you, not him (a broken Benny) but you can't put parathensis (sorry if that's misspelled) in the title, so that's why there's the x's. Just felt I should explain that.]]****

…

"_Yes… Benny… I love you."_

Ethan watched Benny, fear running through him. He had just admitted his feelings for the taller boy, and he was scared he would hate him.

"Benny… Please say something."

"You… love me?"

"Yes. The day I left, you kissed me goodbye. It made me think about you. Then I borrowed Jane's iPod and there was this song, "A Year Without Rain," or something like that, and it made me realize, I love you. I hate that I realized it after I had already left."

"A Year Without Rain…?" he whispered, looking at him with his still dead eyes. "You … love me?"

"Yes."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"I don't know what you think, but you don't love me," Benny said, staring at him.

"Benny, trust me. I love you."

"Just go Ethan, I'll talk to you later," Benny said, falling back on his bed and closing his eyes. Ethan nodded but grabbed Benny's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, sending himself into a vision.

_*Vision time!* _**[Okay, these are like bits and pieces of visions. Just letting ya'll know.]**

_Benny smashing his fist into a mirror, breaking it._

_Tears streaming down his face as he held his bloody, glass filled hand._

_The hospital, his hand getting looked at._

_Him lying in a hospital bed, skin pale, eyes closed._

_*End vision*_

"Benny, I really do love you. Please don't do anything that could hurt yourself," Ethan whispered, letting go of Benny's hand and leaving the room. He headed towards the living room, where Sarah and Lily were talking.

"How is he?" Sarah asked, turning around to look at him.

"I… I told him about me and Luke. Then I told him I didn't love Luke like I thought, but him. Oh God, I told him I loved him," Ethan said, falling into a chair and holding his head.

"What did he say?" Lily asked, coming to sit on the arm of his chair.

"He didn't believe me."

"I was afraid of that," Lily said, rubbing his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you began to date Luke, it not only affected you, but Benny also, in case you didn't notice."

"I noticed. Why'd it do that?"

"Because you loved Benny so much, and he obviously loved you back, that when your love for him was gone, his love just kind of … died."

"But I do love him."

"I know Ethan," she said, frowning at him. "But as long as you continue to date Luke, Benny will continue to suffer. He'll suffer until, well…"

"Until what?"

"His body will just give up trying to survive."

"You mean… he'll die?"

"Yes, and Ethan, Luke's influence is still strong enough on you that if you call him, he could easily convince you that you love him still."

"But I don't. I love Benny."

"I know. Just… give Luke's influence a few days to wear off before you call him and break up with him."

"A few days? Benny could be dead by then!"

"Not if you continue to tell him how much you love him. Eventually, you'll break through … I think." Before Ethan could respond a loud smashing sound was heard from the bathroom, followed by a loud sob.

"Shit. Sarah, go start your car. Lily, come with me," Ethan said, getting up and running to the bathroom, Lily right behind him. He opened the door, not surprised by the sight in front of him. Benny was huddled on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his hand, which was bleeding from multiple cuts. "Lily, find me a couple of washcloths." She nodded and started rummaging around the bathroom until she found some. "Thanks."

"Ethan… You saw this didn't you?" Benny whispered as Ethan began to wipe up some of the blood with a washcloth. "You told me not to hurt myself."

"But you didn't listen," Ethan said, wrapping the other towel around Benny's hand. "Come on, get up. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because you have glass in your hand. Now come on." Benny nodded, allowing Ethan to help him up.

"Why are you so good to me?" he mumbled as Lily came on his other side, helping him walk.

"Because you're my best friend, and I love you."

"You're delusional."

"Whatever Benny. Come on, start walking. Sarah's waiting." When they had gotten to Sarah's car, Ethan and Benny were in the backseat, Benny holding his hand to his chest, just staring out the window, eyes dead looking still.

"What did he do?" Sarah asked as she drove towards the hospital, worry in her voice.

"Smashed the bathroom mirror with his fist," Lily responded, looking at her phone.

"Idiot," Sarah mumbled, pulling in to the Emergency Room entrance. "Go get him signed in and stuff, we'll be right in." Ethan nodded and helped the taller boy into the hospital.

…

Benny POV:** [I thought we needed this, that way ya'll can see how he's feeling]**

"Benjamin Weir?" a lady in scrubs called out, looking around. I sighed but stood up shakily, looking at Ethan.

"I'll be out in a minute." He just nodded and I walked towards her, my hand still wrapped in the now bloody towel.

"Follow me," she said, turning and leading me down a long hallway with multiple doors. We stopped at one where my name was on the outside of it on a piece of paper. "Wait here, someone will be there to check on you shortly." I just nod and go in.

…

"Are you Benjamin?" a kind voice asks me. I must have spaced out, because glancing at my watch, I see I've been in here for almost 10 minutes.

"Call me Benny," I mumble out, looking at the older woman. She had a tray in her hands, probably to get the glass out.

"So, looking at the sheet you filled out, you have glass in your hand?"

"Yes ma'am. My …. Friend was worried about me, so he brought me here."

"Well, let me take a look at your hand," she said, pulling on those annoying gloves and moving towards me. I offer the still towel-wrapped hand to her, which she grabbed gently, still making me wince. Looking at it, she lets out a low whistle. "Woo boy, you did a job on this. This will take a little bit to get all the glass out. Looks like you lost a lot of blood too; I may need to run a couple of tests to make sure you're okay."

"That's fine. Take your time," I say, wincing as she begins to pull out all the shards of glass with tweezers. My thoughts drift to what Ethan told me. He said he loves me. I want to believe him, I really do, but … he's dating Luke. How do I know that jerk isn't just using his controlling on Ethan to make him say that to me? Then I say I love him back and get my heart broken more than it already is? No thanks, not gonna happen.

"There we go," she says, wrapping gauze and tape around my hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take some blood, make sure you didn't lose too much."

"That's fine." She nods and gets to work, letting my thoughts drift again. Ethan said he knew he loved me after he heard the song "A Year Without Rain." I didn't tell anyone that I heard that and realized I loved him … that has to mean something right? I'm just grasping at loose ends, like Sarah said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the results of your blood test," she says, dropping the vial of blood into a bag with my name marked on it. "Please wait here." I just nod again, lying back on the examination bed, closing my eyes.

Ethan, if only you really loved me.

…

"Benny?" a voice called, waking me. I must have fallen asleep. I open my eyes to see the doctor looking at me, worry in her face.

"Sorry, I just got tired I guess," I mumble out, sitting up. "What did my results say?"

"Benny…" she said, biting her lip and looking concerned. "Would you like someone in here with you before I tell you? It might be better."

"Oh. I guess… I have a few friends in the waiting room. They can come in if they want." She nods and walks out, going to get them. Soon enough, she's back with Ethan, Lily, and Sarah in tow, all looking worried.

"Okay. Well, Benny, first off, do you mind that I'm going to tell your friends as well as you?"

"Not at all. I would just tell them myself once I found out."

"Okay… well Benny, after looking at your blood-work, it seems that… your body is shutting down. Something happened that's causing your body to just … quit working right. I'd like to keep you overnight, keep an eye on you."

"I'm … dying?"

"I'm hoping we can change that," the doctor said, looking at me. I just nod, feeling like everything is falling apart around me. "I'm going to go check on your patient room. I'll be back soon." I just nod again, looking at my bandaged hand. As soon as the door closes, arms are around me.

"Benny…" Ethan mumbles, looking at me, eyes glassy.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry?"

"Because the person I love more than anything is dying, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Ethan," Lily said, walking towards us. "It's Luke's. He did this to you both."

"You're right. It is his fault. That's it. I'll be right back," Ethan said, leaving the room. I look at Lily, confusion on my face.

"When Luke forced Ethan to love him, you felt it to because you loved Ethan as much as he loves you. You're still suffering because he's still with Luke."

"Oh." I suddenly gasp out, my hand moving towards my chest. I'm feeling a new agonizing pain engulf me, making me cry out in pain. "Wh-what's happening?" I mumbled out, tears running down my face.

"Benny? Oh my God, are you okay?" Lily asks, running towards me and wrapping me in her arms. I can't say anything as I feel the emptiness in my heart begin to fill up with some feeling, I'm not sure what it is. I look up as Ethan walks back into the room. He rushes over to me, wrapping me in his arms as Lily moves away.

"Wh-what did you do?" I gasp out, holding my aching chest.

"I broke up with Luke."

"W-why?"

"Because I love you, not him." I cry out in pain before collapsing in his arms, everything going black.

...

**End of chapter! Made me sad writing this. Poor Benny : ( He'll get better in the next chapter … I think. I haven't written it yet so I don't know… But I can't kill Benny off. I just can't.**

**Anyway, yeah this story isn't ending anytime soon. I have a couple of ideas for it still ;)**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Will He Be Okay?

**So, this story is getting pretty long. But I haven't ended it yet. And really don't know when I will.**

**Sorry if this chapter is really random. Sorry if this story is really random.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Updated: 02/10/2012**

**Read please!**

…

Ethan POV:

I can't stand seeing Benny like this. Unconscious in a hospital bed. And it's all my fault.

"Stop thinking so much," Sarah whispered, hugging me. I hug back, eyes closed.

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not Ethan. Quit thinking that."

"Am I interrupting?" we look up to see Lily, Benny's Grandma, and Benny's doctor, Dr. Lynn, standing there, watching us.

"No, I'm just being my usual depressed self," I say, frowning.

"Well, I may have some news that will hopefully cheer you up," Dr. Lynn says, looking at some papers in her hands. "We took some more of his blood earlier and it looks like his body is resetting itself, which means that hopefully he'll be waking up soon."

"Is he still…?" I asked, not being able to say the word.

"It doesn't look like it. It looks like his body is fixing whatever was wrong with him. He should be okay."

"Thank God," I say, collapsing back in my chair next to Benny's bed. I hadn't left his side in the days he's been here. I look at his pale face and grab his hand. "You're going to be okay," I whisper, watching him sleep. I don't even notice when everyone leaves the room, leaving me with him. "Benny, if you can hear me, I want you to know I still love you. That hasn't changed. I hope you feel the same way. Christmas is in a week. I hope you wake up by then. I have a great present for you. I worked hard to get it for you. I hope you like it."

"He will," Lily said, walking in and smiling at me. "I can feel it."

"I hope you're right."

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP* TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Green eyes opened slowly and painfully, a low groan emitting from the unused mouth. The eyes survey the room, taking in the sheer brightness of it all. Then they land on the mass of dark hair that is lying on the edge of the bed, next to a pale, long fingered hand. A hand is wrapped around the other hand, this hand not nearly as pale. The green eyes squint, taking in the face of Dark Hair.

_Ethan_ a faint voice thought, making the green eyes widen. _That's Ethan_ the voice thought knowingly. Green Eyes was still confused though, not quite understanding. Moving around the room, Green Eyes lands on curly blonde hair and long brown hair, each on opposite ends of a couch that looked like it didn't belong in the room.

_Lily and Sarah_ the voice said knowingly again. Green Eyes pouted, still confused. They continued to survey the room until they landed on an older woman who was asleep in the recliner on the other side of the bed.

_Grandma_. Green Eyes still pouted in confusion, not understanding what was going on. A loud noise caused Green Eyes to turn and look towards the door, eyes wide. A woman stood there, wearing a multicolored shirt and dark pants, a white jacket over her arm

"You're awake!" she said happily, shrugging on her jacket as she walked to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at some machines. Green Eyes followed a tube and realized it was in a pale skinny arm. Watching it, the arm moved as he looked at it. _My arm_. The voice again. Green Eyes looked at her in confusion. "I know things seem probably disoriented or confusing right now, but everything's okay," she said soothingly, smiling at him. Green Eyes felt muscles moving underneath, realizing he was smiling back.

"Wa-" a scratchy voice whispered, catching Green Eyes by surprise.

"Water?" the lady asked, looking at him. Green Eyes felt a nod, surprised it came from them. "Just a sec," she said, walking out of the room. Soon she was back, a white cup in her hand. A shaky hand reached out for it, bringing it slowly to its lips. A smile found its way onto Green Eyes' face as the cool liquid fell down its throat.

"Thank you." Still a scratchy whisper, but understandable. The lady smiled.

"Would you like to watch TV?" she asked, pointing at the fancy TV on the wall. Green Eyes just smiled and nodded as she set it up. Some show came on. "Is this fine?" Green Eyes nodded again, and she smiled. "Need anything, push this button okay?" she said, pointing out the button with a little woman on it. Green Eyes nodded and looked at the TV, watching curiously. As they watched, they began to hear quiet things.

_Ethan's your best friend. He moved away recently, but came to visit for Christmas._

_Lily's his friend from his new school. She's awesome. You and her get along well._

_Sarah used to be Ethan's sister's babysitter, but now you guys are really close friends._

_Grandma is your grandma. You live with her. She's awesome when she wants to be._

_And you're Benny._

"Benny," Green Eyes mumbled, looking at the body that was currently under a thin sheet. "I'm … Benny."

"Benny?" came a mumbled remark from the boy in a chair next to him. Dark eyes soon met green, and they widened in surprise. "Benny? Are you really awake?" Green Eyes nodded, watching with fascination as Dark Eyes moved to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're awake and okay," he mumbled, pulling back and smiling at Green Eyes.

"Ethan right? That's what the voice in my head called you," Green Eyes mumbled, making Dark Eyes smile fall.

"Yeah, I'm Ethan. You don't know that?"

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP* TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Ethan POV:

"Dr. Lynn, it's been a whole day since he's woken up. Why is he still so … confused?" I asked, heart racing as I watch Benny. He was sitting by the window in his room, watching everything outside intensely.

"From what I can gather, whatever happened shocked him so badly that the only way he could survive was with his body resetting itself completely. You've heard him though, the "voice in his head" knows you all."

"What is the voice?"

"I'm assuming his memories of you all working their way through. The part of him that didn't get reset." **[Yep, that's what it is (or what I intend it to be. He's not crazy)]**

"But he doesn't remember," Sarah said, voice filled with worry.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon he will."

"When can I take him home?" his Grandma asked, a frown on her face.

"He seems to be doing okay. If he wants to go home, you can take him. Why don't you ask him?" Grandma nodded and walked over to him.

"Benny," she said kindly.

"The voice says to call you Grandma. Is that okay?" he asked, his eyes showing the worry he held.

"Yes, it's fine, I am your grandma."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go home?"

_Say yes! And don't let Ethan leave your side. You need him_. "Yes," he said, a slight smile on his face. "The voice told me to say yes. But it also said to not let Ethan leave my side, that I need him," he said, face frowning in confusion.

"I'll stay by your side," I say, walking up to him.

"Good. That makes the voice happy," he said, smiling at me. I smile back, but can't help but worry inside.

"I'll go write up the discharge papers," Dr. Lynn said, walking out of the room. I sit next to Benny and he smiles at me.

"The voice likes you. It talks about you all the time."

"Really? What does it say?"

"It says that you're special, and that you left, but that you can't leave until I'm better, whatever that means."

"I don't plan on leaving until you're completely better. Um, everyone, can I have a moment alone with him?" I ask. They all nod and leave the room. Soon, it's just me and him. "Benny, I wish I could help you remember."

"You must be important to me," he said, looking at me. _You have no idea. You love him and he loves you. _"What?"

"What?" I asked, confused by his outburst.

"The voice … it said you loved me and I love you."

"Oh."

"Is that true?"

"Well, I do love you. I don't know how you feel about me though."

_You love him. Tell him you love him! _"The voice says I love you and that I should tell you." I can't help but smile at him.

"I'm glad to know that. It makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too. Not the voice, but me," he whispers, looking out the window again. "When you're near, I feel not as confused. I just wish I could remember you better than what the voice tells me about you."

"You'll remember eventually," I say, watching him. He looks at me and smiles.

"I hope so. I want to remember you."

…

**Wow, Ethan dating Luke really messed Benny up. Don't worry, he'll be better eventually. I promise : ) And no, he's not crazy, just confused. **

**This was not what I had planned out for this chapter, but it happened this way. And I like it :D**

**I hope everyone else does too.**

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Do You Remember Yet?

**It's been a while hasn't it (like a week! That's long for me xD)**

**Anyways, here's my newest chapter of Don't Leave. Still don't know when this story is gonna end, so it very well may end up being my longest story yet. But some of the chapters are really short so I guess that makes it even with the rest huh? Lol. **

**Hope ya'll like it. [Still don't own MBAV. Sad face.]**

**Updated: 02/16/2012**

…

Benny POV:

"Nothing?" Ethan asked me, holding out a photo album to me. I just shrug and look at him. _Come on, you gotta remember_ the voice said, egging me on.

"I'm sorry," I say, both to Ethan and the voice. "I just don't remember."

"It's okay Benny. Your doctor said it would take some time before you fully remembered."

"What if I never remember?" I whispered, feeling like a lost puppy, which I basically was.

"You will. You already know everything, you just don't remember it. Well, you do, but then you don't. Anyway, you'll remember. I have faith in you," he said, smiling at me.

"I wish I remembered more about you."

"Well, you've got plenty of time. I shouldn't be leaving until right before New Year's. You've got me for about a week."

"Tomorrow's … Christmas Eve right?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes it is. And don't worry, Grandma said you've already bought all your presents for everybody."

"That's good… Although I don't remember what I got for everybody, so I don't know if they'll like it or not." _Tell Ethan he's gonna like his!_ "Actually, the voice says you'll like yours."

"I can't wait to get it in a couple of days," Ethan said, smiling at me again. I really like his smile. He's so cute, and sweet, and doesn't get frustrated with me. I can see why the old me loved him.

"So, we've been best friends since we were … six right?"

"That's right."

"And … we're not more than friends?" I asked, confused again. I don't understand why we're not together if he likes me and I like him. People who like each other usually get together right?

"What we are is … complicated," he said, frowning. "I mean, before I moved? We were only best friends. But then … when you kissed me before I got on the plane, it changed everything, for me at least."

"We've kissed before?" I ask, even more confused. How could I forget kissing him? "What happened that made me forget everything?"

"You heard the doctor. Something shocked your system so badly that you basically reset, like a computer," Ethan said, blushing and not looking at me.

"But _what_ shocked me?" I ask, insistent. "You know don't you? That's why you're avoiding looking at me!" I accuse, glaring at him.

"It's my fault," he whispers, closing his eyes.

"You're fault? B-but … you love me. Why would you do something that would break me?" I ask, the accusing tone out of my voice, now just confused again.

"I … I began dating this guy who liked me. He's different. He forced me to like him, and when I did … it affected you. You were … dying. Because of me. Then you punched the mirror, and we took you to the ER, and then you blacked out. Because of me," he whispers again, closing his eyes tightly. I look down at my hand, which was currently in a flexi-brace **(movable glove-like brace)**_**. **_I had never wondered why it was in that. Now I know.

"I forgive you." He looks at me, shock in his eyes.

"How can you forgive me? I almost killed you!"

"Because I love you. And you didn't do it on purpose." I'm caught off guard when Ethan leans up and kisses me. I freeze under his soft lips, not sure what to do. Then I close my eyes and kiss him back.

…

Ethan POV:

As I pull away from our kiss, I see him look kind of spacey.

"You okay?" I ask, worried I went too far. I know he doesn't remember much about me, or that we kiss all the time, but the sincerity in his voice when he told me he forgave me for almost killing him sent me over the edge, and I just had to kiss him.

"Y-yeah," he managed to get out, still kind of spacey. He shook his head lightly and smiled at me. "I like kissing you," he says to me, a light blush covering his already flushed cheeks. He looks so cute that I just have to smile at him.

"You've told me that before."

"I wish I could remember."

"You will. I'll help you anyway I can. I was kinda hoping that a kiss from me would help, but I guess not huh?"

"No, sorry," he says, frowning at me.

"Hey it's fine. Don't get discouraged yet. You got me and the voice reminding you constantly about who you are and who I am and all that stuff. Don't worry." He smiles at me, and it's so innocent and hopeful that I almost feel bad for kissing him when he's in such an innocent state of mind. Almost.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispers to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course."

"I wish you didn't have to leave after New Year's. I wish you could stay here, with me … forever."

"Benny, if I could, I would stay here with you. But I have to go back with Lily after the holidays are over. I'm sorry." He looks at me, and I see the heartbreak in his eyes. Then, almost like the life just flew out of him, his eyes dull and he slumps against me, unconscious. "Benny!" I cry out, shaking him. No response.

"Sarah! Benny's Grandma! Someone! Help!"

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Benny POV:

Wow my head hurts. My eyes open lazily and I blink a couple of times, trying to clear them. Looking around, I realize I'm in my room. I sit up fast, making myself dizzy.

"Benny! You're awake! Are you okay?" I hear Ethan ask me. I look around to see him in a chair next to my bed, watching me.

"Ethan," I say, smiling at him. My smile soon falls though. "What happened to me?" I ask, holding my head, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"You passed out again," he says, moving to sit next to me.

"How long?"

"Yesterday. It's Christmas Eve. Actually, in a couple of hours it'll be Christmas."

"Really? I'm sorry. I've ruined you're whole vacation time by being all dramatic and dying and everything."

"No way. I got to take care of you. It was nice. But … do you remember everything now? Because your grandma said that there's a chance you could remember after you woke up." I just stare at him for a moment, before nodding.

"I think I do. I mean, the voice is gone. It's just my thoughts now. But I feel less confused," I say proudly. He smiles a big smile at me and hugs me.

"Good to have you back buddy," he says, pulling away from me. "I think Lily and Sarah are still awake. Want to go tell them the good news?" I nod and he pulls me up. We make our way to my living room, holding hands. Once there, I see Sarah and Lily watching a movie, chatting happily.

"Benny you're awake!" Sarah says, jumping up from the catch and hugging me. Lily soon followed, hugging me as well.

"You remember," she said, smiling a soft smile at me.

"How is it that you know everything?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. She just shrugs, still smiling.

"It's a gift."

**[A/N: Sorry Benny getting his memory back wasn't better. This was the best I could think of :'( ]**

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP* (only a couple of hours' time-skip, sorry I'm not more creative)**

3rd Person POV:

Grandma Weir walked into the living room, smirking at the sight before her. Curled up on one end of the couch was her grandson, sleeping somewhat sitting up, Ethan curled up asleep in his arms, a thin blanket covering them. On the other end were Sarah and Lily curled up together, sleeping as well.

"Kids these days," the older woman said, shaking her head and heading towards the kitchen. "Better whip them up a special Christmas breakfast. I just hope their lazy butts actually wake up."

…

Sarah and Lily had woken up at about the same time, each blushing at the fact that they had fallen asleep together. Then they had looked over at Ethan and Benny and had broken into a fit of giggles.

"You know," Sarah said, still quietly laughing. "This isn't the first time they've fallen asleep like that."

"Oh really?" Lily asked, standing up and stretching. She watched Sarah do the same then they headed to the guest room, where their bags were.

"Yeah. Back in their freshman year, before they realized they were crazy for each other, they put me and my friend Erica under a love potion spell. But of course, being them, they completely screwed it up and made all the girls in school love them. But, the spell only lasts so long. So when it was over, we all wanted to kill them. So, they went and locked themselves in this giant cage thing Ethan had, and had fallen asleep in it. When we woke them up the next morning, they looked so embarrassed about the way they were sleeping. That's when I knew they had a thing for each other."

**(A/N: Only reason I threw this description is because I wanted ya'll to know how I imagined them sleeping lol)**

…

Ethan woke up first, surprised to feel a body underneath him. Opening his eyes more, he realized he had fallen asleep in Benny's lap in the living room. He sat up and went to move away from Benny when long arms enclosed around him.

"Stay," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You're awake?" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Nope. Sleep-talking," Benny mumbled, eyes still closed, a small smirk on his lips. Ethan smiled but shook Benny gently.

"Come on, it's Christmas! Don't you want to give me my present?" Ethan asked, trying to sound persuasive. Benny opened one eye and glared.

"You tempt me, but no. I'm tired and you're comfy," Benny said, closing his eye and tightening his arms.

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET UP!" an overly energetic voice screamed, causing Ethan to fall off the couch in surprise. He looked up to see a familiar crooked smile.

"Rory? When did you get here?" he asked, standing up slowly. He saw Benny shooting a glare at Rory, who just stuck his tongue out and floated over to Ethan.

"About 15 minutes ago. Go get showered and dressed you guys! Sarah and your hot friend are already awake and in the kitchen, helping Benny's grandma. We heard you guys talking so they sent me to be your wakeup call!" he said, sounding proud of himself for succeeding in getting them up.

"Alright, we're up," Benny said, standing up slowly. "I'm going to go shower and stuff. Ethan, you can use the guest bathroom I guess," he said, smiling at the still shorter than him boy. "See you guys later." Staggering slightly from sleep, he makes his way to his room and bathroom.

Ethan shook his head and followed the tall boy, grabbing his clothes and making his way to the guest bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed, rushing back to Benny's room and grabbing all his presents, hoping his friends liked them.

…

Once breakfast was finished, everyone crowded around the tree Benny's grandma had set up, looking at all the presents.

"Did everyone bring their presents down?" she asked, looking around. Everyone nodded in unison. She smiled at the group of teens in her living room. Her grandson was alive and well, holding hands with his best friend/crush. Next to Ethan was Lily, new to her, but she already considered her like family. Next to the blonde girl was Sarah, who smiled happily as her and Lily conversed. She raised her eyebrow, wondering about that friendship. Next to Sarah was Rory, who seemed to staring suspiciously at one of her potted plants. Shaking her head in mock sympathy for the confused teen boy, she smiled.

"Well then, who goes first?"

Soon, wrapping paper was strewn about the living room, everyone looking over their gifts, thank you's flying around the room. Benny and Ethan had agreed to exchange their presents from each other in private, which they were currently doing.

"I hope you like it," Benny said, handing the decoratively wrapped box to Ethan, who handed one back.

"I hope you like it," he said back, smiling a shy smile. Ethan opened his and couldn't stop the smile. "I love it." He looked at the leather-bound book before him. On the cover, engraved in gold cursive writing were their names. When he opened it he saw pictures from their freshman year up to the day before Ethan moved. He looked up to see Benny staring in shock from the gift Ethan had given him. "Do you not like it?" he asked worriedly, watching his best friend, who finally smiled.

"E… I love it," he whispered, pulling the gift from its box. A simple circular locket on a leather cord, their names etched on the front. On the back were the words "Always Together". In the locket were two pictures. One was of them both smiling at the camera. The other was of them making goofy faces at the camera and each other.

"I wanted to get you something to make sure you knew I was always with you, even if I'm not here," Ethan said, looking at the photo album again.

"I was thinking the same thing," Benny said, slipping the leather cord over his neck. "I really do love you Ethan."

"I love you too," he said, standing up and hugging Benny, kissing him gently. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

…

**So, how'd ya'll like my Christmas scene? I figured since I didn't write a B/E Christmas, I would throw this part in. Well, this chapter turned out longer than I thought. Also, sorry for all the A/N's!**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter turned out good and hoped you all liked it!**

**Peace to you all!**

**-JustMe133**


	14. Please Don't Go

**Well, this **_**still**_** isn't the end of Don't Leave. I hope nobody's getting bored with this story. I just have so much to put with it. But don't worry, after this chapter, it'll move along pretty fast. I estimate maybe two or three are left before it's over.**

**Hope it's still as good as when I started!**

**Also, please don't forget about What Did Benny Say? Because I bumped up the rating, it doesn't show up unless you specifically look for M rated stories, so sending a reminder about it :)**

**Updated: 2-17-2012**

**Please read now!**

…

Benny locked himself in his room, depressed. He kept looking at the locket Ethan had gotten him for Christmas, thinking of happier times.

_Ethan's leaving tomorrow. I can't let him go. I don't want him to go. But he will. He has to go back, and I hate it_, Benny thought, frowning to himself. A soft knock on his bedroom door drew him out of his thoughts.

"Benny," Sarah's voice called quietly through the door, "Let me in. I've helped you all these months, let me help you now."

"Sarah, go away. No one can help me," Benny said quietly. He knew the vampire could hear him anyway. He heard her sigh but knock again.

"Don't make me bring Ethan up here," Sarah threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I wouldn't?"

"I won't talk to him. It's his fault I'm locked in my room."

"Let me in Benny. Please." Benny sighed but stood up anyway and opened his bedroom door to see a concerned Sarah standing there. "Thank you," she said, walking into his room and sitting in his computer chair. Benny closed his door and locked it again, standing against it, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I let you in. Now what?"

"I know you're upset about Ethan leaving tomorrow, but you need to come out of your room and talk to him."

"Why? Just so he can say I love you but I'm leaving anyway? No thanks."

"Benny, come on. You know if he could, he would stay. He said that himself." Benny sighs before looking at her.

"I know he has to leave, but I can't help but be upset. I finally get my memory back, tell him I love him, and he says it back, and now? Now he's gone."

"He's not gone yet. He's still here. And that locket around your neck? He made that for you so he could always be with you. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Of course it does. He gave it to me. It means almost to me as much as he does."

"Then why don't you go talk to him? He's in your living room, moping just as much as you are. He's just as upset. Even more because he has to go home to Luke. Remember Luke?"

"Oh God, I forgot about Luke…. I'm going to lose him again."

"No you're not. You know why? Because he knows you love him. And Lily said she would always be by his side, and never let Luke be alone with him. You're all he wants."

"You really think that?" Benny asked quietly, looking at the dark haired beauty who watched him seriously.

"I know it," she said, sending him a reassuring smile. He smiled back slightly, but couldn't help but worry.

…

"He hates me. I'm leaving, and he hates me," Ethan said, frowning at Lily.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset because you're leaving him again."

"Then why won't he come out of his room?"

"Ethan, he loves you. He's just … worried I think."

"About what?"

"Luke?" she whispered, watching him.

"Luke … Luke means nothing to me."

"I know that, but remember last time? Luke controlled you and almost killed Benny. He's probably afraid it'll happen again if he's not there with you."

"He's always with me. Even if he's not there physically, he's still with me."

"Well then, you need to talk to him. Go bust down his bedroom door, and tell him that. Let him know, he's worrying over nothing."

…

Ethan stood outside Benny's bedroom, freaking out. _I can do this. I can talk to him_. He hesitantly knocked, waiting. He was surprised when Sarah opened the door.

"Hey Ethan. Go knock some sense into him. Please," Sarah said, leaving the room. Ethan walked in and closed Benny's bedroom door behind him.

"Hey," he said quietly. Benny looked up at him and then back at his feet.

"Hey."

"Listen. I know you're upset at me for leaving tomorrow, but I want you to know, I'm going to miss you so much more than I already did last time we were separated. And Luke will not sway me from loving you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

"Well, our plane's gonna start boarding any minute," Lily said, looking at Ethan. "You should get your last goodbyes in."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Ethan asked Lily, who just shrugged.

"They are your friends, not mine."

"They think of you as their friend too."

"Whatever Ethan. Just go say goodbye. I'm gonna go pick up our tickets," she said, walking away from him. He nodded and turned to see Sarah, Rory, and Benny standing there, waiting for him. He walked up to them slowly, giving them all a shy smile.

"Bye Ethan. It was so good seeing you again, and meeting Lily. I'm gonna go say bye to her," Sarah said, hugging Ethan quickly and walking away. He smiled then turned to Rory.

"Dude, you're leaving again," Rory said sadly, a frown on his always youthful face.

"I know, but I'll be back sometime. I just know it." Rory nodded happily and waved, bouncing off in the direction of Sarah and Lily. Finally, Ethan turned to Benny.

"So, call me when you get home," Benny said, not looking at Ethan. Ethan reached out and held his hand, causing the taller boy to look at him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Ethan, what are we? Are we dating? Or what?"

"Well … I don't like long distant relationships, but I know we'll be together someday, with no more leaving. And I do love you. So much more than anything or anyone. Please, don't forget that."

"I'll never forget you E," Benny said, pulling Ethan to him. "Just don't forget me. Please," he whispered as Ethan hugged him back.

"That's impossible," Ethan said, smiling at Benny. Benny smiled back and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"Please don't go," Benny pleaded, frowning at Ethan. "Please."

"I have to. But like I said, someday, we'll be together again. I just know it."

"That someday can't get here fast enough. I love you Ethan," Benny whispered, stepping away from Ethan, who smiled back sadly.

"I love you too. And that day will be here before you know it." Lily came up to them then, tickets in hand.

"I'm sorry Benny, but it's time for us to leave," she said apologetically. Benny nodded and kissed Ethan's forehead.

"Bye E," he mumbled, out, frowning.

"Bye," Ethan said, walking away with Lily, glancing over his shoulder one last time before boarding the plane, leaving the boy he loved behind.

…

**Yeah, so I'm thinking one or two more chapters before this story is over.**

**I hope you all liked the newest chapter! Your reviews mean so much to me :) I was kinda iffy while writing this chapter, hope it's not too awful.**

**Love to you all!**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.- How hot did Atticus look in Radio Rebel? **


	15. Days Come & Go: January & February

**Originally, I was gonna make this one UBER LONG chapter, but I can't stand overly long chapters when I read, so I'm breaking up this one chapter into 2 or 3. **

**Hope ya'll like it and aren't too disappointed with it. (Sorry, I have no faith in my writing skills.) But, apparently you all like my stories otherwise you wouldn't be reading this … so thank you. Thanks to EVERY SINGLE READER.**

**Also, still don't own anything MBAV except what I have on iTunes, my wild thoughts, and the few dozen pictures, which are all the courtesy of Google and YouTube.**

**Updated: 02/23/12**

…

**January**

Ethan sighed as he sat in the cafeteria at school, an uneaten breakfast before him. In his lap was his photo album that Benny had gotten him. He sighed longingly as he looked at all the crazy pictures Benny had found to put in there of them.

"Ethan!" Lily called to him, practically skipping to him. "Look what I got for you!" she said, plopping a manila envelope in front of him. "It's my pictures from Christmas break."

"I didn't know you took pictures," Ethan said, looking at the envelope. His name was on the front of it. "Are these mine?"

"Yep. I've already sent copies to Benny," she said happily, smiling at him. "Do you know how hard it was to get good pictures when no one knew I was taking them? It was super hard."

"God it's scary how you remind me of Rory sometimes," Ethan mumbles, opening the envelope and sliding the pictures out. A smile comes to his face as he looks through the pictures. Almost all of them were of him and Benny. He stopped when he got to a picture of Sarah and Rory. Rory was tangled in wrapping paper, head to toe, while Sarah stood there, laughing at him. "You…you got a picture of Sarah and Rory," Ethan said quietly, looking at her, shock on his face.

"And you're point is…?" Lily said, confused as to why Ethan responded this way.

"They don't show up on film."

"Oh. Well my camera is magical, like me. That's probably why it worked."

"You should send these to Sarah. She'd like to see them," Ethan mumbled, sorting through the pictures some more. He smiled as he looked through them all. When he gets to the last picture in the stack, he smiled as he looked up at Lily. "Thank you." Lily smiled as she saw the picture in his hands. It was of him and Benny kissing.

…

Benny's class was watching a video, so of course he wasn't paying attention. He had his locket on his desk, and was just looking at him, smiling at the pictures of him and Ethan. He looked up when he saw Rory "snoring" loudly next to him. He shook his head, laughing quietly at his stupid friend. He pulled out his phone and texted Ethan.

_Movie day in almost every class. Is it cool that I text u?_

_Sure. I'm not paying attention anyway._

_And why is that?_

_Looking at our photo album._

_U really liked it didn't u?_

_Almost as much as I love u_

_Wow._

_Yeah._

_And I love u too._

_Good save._

_U love it._

_That I do._

_Hows Lily?_

_She's good. Reminds me more of Rory almost every day._

_Rory's "snoring" next to me. He's getting so many glares. Its kinda funny._

_I bet it is. Gotta go, teachers watching me. Love u._

_Love u more. _Benny smiled at their messages before sliding the phone back into his pocket, directing his eyes back to the movie. _I miss you so much Ethan,_ he thought, smiling at his locket again.

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

"Can you believe it's already been three weeks since we've last seen each other?" Ethan asked into the phone, falling back onto his bed.

"_It feels like it's been so much longer," _Benny said, and Ethan could hear the frown in his voice.

"I know you're bummed that I won't date you when we live in different countries, but I told you, we'll be together someday. I promise."

"_What if we're not?"_

"We will be. If I didn't have to come back for school, I'd still be camped out in your bedroom."

"_I wish you were."_

"I wish I was too, but I had to finish senior year here. A few more months, and we'll find a way to be together."

"_E, I miss you so much."_

"I miss you too."

"_You really believe we'll be together again someday?"_

"I know it."

…

**February**

"Liiiiiiilllllyyyyy," Ethan whined as he ran up to the blonde girl.

"Eeeeeethaaaaaaan," Lily said, mocking him with a smile on her face. "What's up?" she asked the flustered boy, who looked like he was about to burst.

"Valentine's day is in two weeks. I don't know what to get Benny! HELP ME!"

"Why should you get him something? You two aren't dating…" she said, teasing him.

"You know if we could, we'd be dating. We just can't. Not being so far away."

"I know, I'm just being mean," she said, laughing at him. "Anyway, you didn't need my help at Christmas, why do you need it now?"

"Because now I know how he feels! I didn't know last time, just took a chance that he would like it."

"Ooooh."

"Yeah. So HELP!"

"You've known him for literally ever. You know what he likes."

"Yeah, but every present I've ever gotten for him, besides last Christmas, was a "just friends" gift. I don't know how to do romantic gifts."

"We'll go window-shopping later."

"THANK YOU!" Ethan said dramatically, hugging Lily. "Thank you so much!"

…

"So what do you need me to do?" Sarah asked, staring at Benny in surprise.

"Help me find something to send to Ethan for Valentine's Day. Please," Benny said, practically begging.

"Benny, I'm not his best friend. You are. You can find something for him, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not just his best friend anymore," Benny whispered. "I'm more. Even if we don't have a label on what we are, we're still together in some way. Please Sarah. Help?"

"Benny…"

"Please." Sarah sighs but smiles.

"Fine. You do know you still have two weeks right?"

"Yeah, but I gotta find the PERFECT gift, and mail it to him."

"Whatever," Sarah says, rolling her eyes. "We'll start looking later."

"You're the bestest vampire best friend anyone could ask for!" Benny said, hugging her.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rory said, appearing out of nowhere. "What about me?"

"You're the awesomest."

"HELL YEAH!"

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

"Hi you," Luke said, sauntering up to Ethan, who didn't even acknowledge him. "You know, I thought about it, and I think we should get back together. I'm sure you were just distressed with Benny being so sick, that's why you broke up with me." Ethan turned around, anger clear in his eyes.

"Benny wasn't sick, you jackass. He was dying. And it was all your fault! Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you," Ethan said, voice dripping with hate.

"Come on baby, you don't mean that," Luke said, grabbing Ethan roughly and pulling him to him. "You're mine," he said darkly, glaring at Ethan.

"I was his way before I was ever yours," Ethan said, pushing Luke away. Luke glared and grabbed Ethan roughly by the throat, forcing him to look at him.

"You are mine Ethan. From the minute I saw you, I knew you were supposed to be mine," he growled out, gripping Ethan's throat a little tighter. Ethan glanced around, noticing how no one was around. "If I have to, I will kill Benny, just so you know you're mine. I will go to Whitechapel, and kill him, then kill your stupid vampire friends. I'll kill them all, just so you understand, you belong to me." Luke raised a hand and gripped Ethan's face tightly, while tightening the grip on Ethan's neck. "Do you understand?"

"LUKE STOP!" Lily cried out, running up to them and shoving Luke away from Ethan. "Ethan! Are you okay?" Lily asked, crouching next to him since he had fallen to the floor when she shoved Luke away from him.

"Y-yeah," he coughed out. "Wh-what's wrong with him?"

"Lily. Get away from him. Don't make me kill you too dear sister."

"And why would you do that?" Lily asked, turning back to him.

"He's mine. And you were going to try to talk him out of loving me."

"I don't love you," Ethan said, standing up next to Lily. "I never have and never will."

"But… I love you," Luke said quietly, all anger fading from his eyes, only leaving despair in its place.

"I know you do. But I'll never, and I mean NEVER feel that way about you. My heart belongs to Benny and it always will." Luke just nodded and walked away, not looking back.

"You okay?" Lily asked, reaching a hand up to rub at the light bruises forming on his neck. Ethan nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Lils."

"Anytime."

...

"HE DID WHAT? ! ?" Benny screamed into the phone, causing Sarah and Rory to look at him in surprise.

"_Calm down Benny. Ethan's okay, well besides some bruises," _Lily said, making Benny's face turn red with anger. Sarah stood up and slowly pulled the phone from him before making him sit.

"Lily? Hey it's Sarah. Benny's gone like completely silent. What happened?"

"_Luke kinda choked Ethan, leaving hand –slash- finger shaped bruises all along his throat."_

"What? Is Ethan okay?"

"_He's fine. His throat is a little sore, so he wanted me to call Benny… but it looks like he wants to talk to him. Put him on." _

"K," Sarah said, turning to Benny. "Benny! Ethan wants to talk to you," she said, holding the phone out to the now slightly shaking teen. He grabbed it and sighed before placing it against his ear.

"E?"

"_Benny,"_ Ethan's scratchy voice came through.

"Baby why'd you get on the phone? You should be resting. You sound horrible," Benny said, ignoring Sarah and Rory's quiet laughter behind him.

"_Throat just hurts a bit. I'm okay. I wanted to know if you were okay."_

"Besides wanting to extremely hurt Luke? I'm better hearing you say you're okay."

"_Good. Oh, your Valentine's Day gift should be there soon. I hope you like it."_

"Yours should be there soon too. And I'm sure I'll love it, because it's from you. I hope you like what I got you."

"_It's from you. How can I not love it?"_

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Ethan stared at the box in his lap. His gift from Benny. He hadn't opened it yet. Benny was supposed to call him so they could open them together. He was nervous. What if Benny hated what he got him?

"Stop stressing so much!" Lily exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him and hitting him in the face. "He's gonna love it."

"How'd you know I was stressing?"

"Because I know you dude." Ethan just glared at her, and she just smiled. Before he could retort his phone rang. He just stared at it until she chunked it at him. "It's Benny! Answer it!" He nodded and grabbed the phone with a shaky hand.

"H-hello?" he squeaked out.

"_Ready to open our gifts to each other?"_ Benny asked. Ethan smiled when he heard Benny sound as nervous as he did.

"Ready when you are," Ethan said, eyeing the package in his hands.

"_Okay. One…"_

"Two…"

"Three," they say together, ripping into the packages.

x

Benny got his opened first, and was surprised to see a tablet like thing, a little bigger than a phone, but smaller than a normal tablet. A sticky note was on the screen, saying "Press this button" and Benny recognized Ethan's handwriting. Removing the note, he pressed the button and was surprised to see the screen light up, showing what looked like a bedroom ceiling.

"What?" Benny asked confusedly, not sure what was going on.

X

Ethan heard a ding from near his bed, causing him to look up before he could fully open his gift from Benny. He smiled when he heard a "what?" come from a tablet next to his bed. Grabbing it, he smiled as he saw Benny's confused face.

"Hi," he said, laughing some since he still had Benny on the phone.

"What is this?" Benny asked through both the tablet and the phone. Ethan laughed again before ending the call and looking at the tablet.

"It's a video-call tablet **(1)**. Only works for calls between my tablet and yours. No wi-fi or internet needed. I thought we could keep in touch a little better this way, and it's small enough that we can carry it with us, but big enough that we can see each other's faces.. A little more personal than a phone call don't you think?"

"E, I love it. Thank you," Benny said, smiling happily.

"Glad you like it. I haven't got to open yours yet. Here, talk to Lily while I do that," Ethan said, handing the tablet to Lily, who gladly took it.

"Benny! What's up dude?"

"Not much. Just freaking out that Ethan won't like what I got him."

"Wow," Ethan whispered, looking at the CD in his hands. "Let me see that," he said, grabbing the tablet. "Benny… I love it."

"You didn't even listen to it."

"I will. But I already know I love it. Thank you." Ethan looked at the CD again, smiling. Benny had written on it in black sharpie "Songs I Wrote For You". "Did you record these yourself?" **(2)**

"…Yeah," Benny said, not looking at the screen.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble all for me."

"You're worth it."

"ETHAN! LILY! DINNER'S READY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Jane called, making him frown.

"I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan ended the video-call and smiled at Lily, who smiled back.

"You know I'm listening to that CD with you right?"

"Yeah."

…

After dinner found Ethan and Lily spread out in his room. Lily had dominated his bed while he set up the CD to play in the computer.

"I can't believe he made you a CD of songs he wrote and performed, just for you," Lily said, arranging his pillows so she'd be comfy.

"I can't believe it either," Ethan said, surprise clear in his voice. "I love that boy so much," he said as he sat back and hit play. Gentle piano music **(3)** began playing, followed by a soft voice.

"_You have this effect on me, Like a moth to a flame_

_You weaken me, Control me_

_I am yours, always have been, and always will be_

_Yet I can't say these words aloud_

_I wish I could make you see,_

_Just how much you really mean to me."_

**(4)**

Ethan stopped the song and grabbed his video-chat tablet. Within seconds he was looking at Benny.

"Benny… thank you," he whispered. "I love it."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"It's beautiful. I love you. So much."

"You have no idea how much I love you."

…

**1 No idea if these things exist. If they do, awesome. If not, that would be awesome. Lol.**

**2 Idk if Benny can sing/songwrite in the show, but I thought that would be nice and romantic (or just really corny. Either one works)**

**3 Have ya'll seen that video Cameron got of Atticus playing piano? His piano playing is beautiful.**

**4 I did write this personally, a long time ago. It is an original, and if you EVER (and I mean EVER) wanna use it for ANYTHING, please ask me first :) (also, if it's horrible, sorry, like I said, it was a while ago that I wrote that)**

**xx**

**Alright A/N time now! Yeah, this was long enough don't you think? Sorry Feb. was longer than Jan., just worked out that way.**

**I hope ya'll liked it, and I'll be posting more soon (I hope!) Like I said in the beginning note, this was originally going to be really long, but I'm breaking it up, getting a few more chapters out of it :D**

**Well, until next time**

**-JustMe133**


	16. Days Come & Go: March, April, May

**Yay, next chapter of Don't Leave! I'm thinking we got one more after this, maybe two. This is still my favorite story that I'm writing, and when it ends … I'll have to think of an even more awesome story to take its place. I just hope I can think of a good enough story idea.**

**I hope ya'll like the newest installment of Don't Leave!**

**Updated: 02/25/2012**

…

**March:**

"Do you think he's forgotten about me?" Benny asked Rory, who was busy eyeing a fat squirrel up in a tree. "Seriously, can't you wait till I'm not with you before you hunt?"

"Sorry. I'm hungry. It's been a couple of days since I last hunted. Now what were you saying?"

"Ethan! I think he's forgetting me."

"Ethan will never forget about you," Rory said, eyes trailing back to the squirrel. "He loves you too much."

"I know but … it's already been three months since we've seen each other. I'm afraid we're drifting apart."

"I bet he's feeling the same way," Rory said, licking his lips as he watch the fat squirrel move slowly down the tree. He smiled deviously as he pounced.

…

"Will you stop sighing so dejectedly?" Lily asked as she tossed a cookie at Ethan, who just sighed again. "Okay, you're bumming me out! What's with the sighing?"

"I just … what if he's forgetting about me?"

"Dude! Seriously? He wrote and performed original songs for you for Valentine's Day! He tells you he loves you every time you two talk. He cannot forget about you."

"But it's already been a few months since we've seen each other. What if he gets tired of waiting for me to come back?"

"Then he'll find some way to get his ass here if he misses you that much. You know I'm right."

"You are …"

"Then stop worrying."

…

**April:**

"Ethan, can we talk to you?" his mom asked. He and Lily were in the living room, going over college applications.

"Sure… but you can't say it in front of Lily?"

"No… we'd rather talk to you alone, if that's okay."

"Sure…" Ethan said, sending a confused glance to Lily, who just shrugged. Ethan followed his mom into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting at the table. He watched his mom sit next to his father and sit next to him. Ethan took a seat across from them, watching them. "Soooo… what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well … first off …. Are you … and Lily …. "together"?" Ethan burst out laughing at the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"No. Absolutely not. We're friends … best friends."

"Oh. We were wondering since you two spend so much time together," his mom said, smiling at him.

"Well we're not. Lily's great. But not my type."

"Oh," his mom said in understanding, smiling again. His dad just nodded, still quiet. "Well, there's something else we wanna talk to you about."

"And that is…?"

"You and Lily were looking at college applications right?"

"Yeah."

"Well … me and your father were thinking, since we're making enough extra money with his new job … if you wanted to find a college nearer to the house, we'll get you an apartment. And pay for it."

"… Really?" Ethan asked, disbelief in his voice. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. We just thought we'd offer."

"Wow. Um … thanks. Kinda caught me off guard."

"Well here," his dad said, handing him an apartment guide. "Just look, and tell us what you find."

"What's my limit?" His parents looked at each other then shrugged.

"No limit."

…

"Okay, so first they asked if we were dating, then they offered to buy you an apartment? ! ?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy!" Lily said, sitting on his floor with him as they looked through the apartment guide. "What kind of apartment are you gonna get?"

"I'm thinking a two bedroom, that way if anyone wants to come visit, they have a room to stay in." Lily nodded in agreement before smiling at him.

"So what college are you gonna go to?"

"There's a little community college a couple of towns over. I think Imma go there."

"Have you talked to Benny about where he wants to go?"

"Every time I ask him, he avoids the subject."

"Weird. Well, tell him about the apartment at least."

"Yeah … I don't know how that's gonna go over…"

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Ethan looked at the apartment guide again, at the apartment he had circled. He frowned but pushed the button on his video-chat tablet. Soon enough he saw Benny's face.

"Hey you," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Ethan said, a thoughtful tone to his voice.

"What's up? You seem … I don't know the word for it."

"Well … my mom and dad … offered to get me an apartment…"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. So what kind of apartment are you looking at?"

"I've found a two bedroom with all bills paid."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. I figured two bedrooms so if someone, _anyone_, wanted to come visit me, they'd have a place to stay."

"Cool."

"Yeah. So … have you thought about where you're going for college?"

"…"

"What?"

"…I don't think I'm going to college," Benny whispered, frowning.

"What? Why?"

"It's just a hassle. I think I'll stay home with Grandma for a while, work on making my magic even better."

"But … what if you went to college with me?"

"E … I don't know. I mean, I love you, and would love to spend all my time with you, but maybe … maybe college isn't for me."

"Benny –"

"I gotta go E. I'll talk to you later." With that, Benny ended the video-chat.

"Benny…" Ethan whispered, frowning at the now dark tablet. "What just happened?"

…

**May:**

"Okay Ethan. You gotta cheer up okay? Because depression doesn't not look good on you," Lily said, tugging the silent boy's arm. He followed her almost blindly, not paying attention to where he was going. "Come on buddy! Cheer up. Everything will be fine."

"…Fine? How can everything be _fine_ when the man I love won't talk to me? It's already been two weeks, and he's ignored every attempt I made to talk to him!" Ethan said, sadness and bitterness in his voice.

"W – ell, I have an idea …"

"Oh no."

**xxxx**

"I don't see why you're depressed if you were the one ignoring him," Sarah said to Benny, who was sprawled out on her couch, face down.

"Yeah but now he's stopped trying to contact me. Do you think he's given up on me?"

"If he did it's your own fault. You're the one who ignored him."

"I was mad. He wants me to go to college with him."

"And that's a problem how…?"

"I know I'm smart, but smart enough to keep up with him in college? No way."

"True. But if you went to college you could DATE HIM, which is what you want right?"

"More than anything…"

"So once again, what's the problem?"

"Sarah … I just … I love him. I really do. But … his parents are getting him an apartment if he goes to a college near their house! So he'll be there, in his own place, while I'll be stuck in a stupid dorm! If I was gonna go to college, I'd like to room with him, but that's obviously not gonna happen."

"Okay so let me get this straight … you _do_ want to go college with Ethan, but want to room with him if you do?"

"That would be amazing," Benny mumbled through the couch cushions since he turned his blushing face away.

"Then why don't you ask him if you can move in with him? I really don't see a problem here."

"Sarah… it's not that easy!"

"Okay, you're graduating in like 3 weeks. You need to talk to him. Did you even invite him to your graduation?"

"… No."

"Benny! I thought you loved him?"

"I do! Never doubt my love for him!"

"Then at least invite him to graduation!"

**xxx**

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

"Ethan! We graduate in two weeks! Aren't you excited?" Lily said, skipping as they walked towards his house.

"I guess. I've gotta start packing. I'm moving into my apartment like the first week of June. At least I already sent out graduation invites."

"Yeah same here. And awesome. I'll help you if you want," she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks. Any help is appreciated. Jane said she'd help if I paid her, but I don't have that much money." They both chuckled as they neared his house. "Hey you wanna check the mail for me? I wanna get me something to drink."

"Sure," Lily said, walking towards his mail box. One little envelope was there. Lily pulled it out and smiled happily. "ETHAN!"

xxx

"Are you gonna go?" Sarah asked as she sat down in Benny's room

"Go where?"

"The same place that Rory and I also got invited?" Sarah said, holding up a fancy white envelope. Benny looked at it and sighed as he recognized it.

"I don't know," he said. "I didn't invite him to mine."

"Well … that's not exactly true…" Sarah said, not looking at Benny.

"What did you do?"

"I may have sent Ethan an invite to your graduation…."

"Why?"

"Because you love him?"

"B-but …"

"No buts. His is before yours. You should go."

"I don't know."

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

"Ethan! Come on, we gotta go to graduation! We gotta be there early remember?" Lily said, bursting into his room, her graduation gown unzipped over her fancy clothes, cap in her hands. "Come on MOPEY!"

"I don't wanna," he mumbled as she yanked him up from his bed.

"Too bad, you gotta."

"He won't be there."

"You don't know that."

"We haven't talked in a month! I doubt he'd come to my graduation."

"Well then, go to his and surprise him! Win him back from this stupid argument!"

"I don't know. Let's just go to graduation."

…

**Yep, ending it there! Graduation will be in the next chapter :D Gotta keep ya'll reading somehow.**

**Hope this chapter was good.**

**Until next time dear readers**

**-JustMe133**

**P.S.—DEAR READERS, I HAVE A STORY PLANNED OUT TO TAKE THIS STORY'S PLACE WHEN IT MEETS ITS END :D **


	17. Graduation & Moving Day Are Here

**Okay, this very well may be the end of Don't Leave.**

**Hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Updated: 03/07/2012**

**Enjoy :D**

…

**Graduation Day:**

As Ethan and Lily walked to their graduation, he couldn't help but feel kinda depressed. As they neared the school's football field, he remembered how Benny had come to surprise him at homecoming. _He was such a big goofball, but that's what I love about him. And I still love him, even if he doesn't love me anymore. _

"He still loves you ya know," Lily said, skipping a bit.

"Can you fricken read my thoughts now?" he asked, freaking out some. She scoffed and shook her head.

"No you moron, you've been moping over the same thing for the past month or so. I don't even know how long it's been anymore."

"Not helping my mood any Lils," he said, shooting a glare her way.

"Well, be fake happy we gotta go let them know we're here!" she says, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the other graduating students.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled as they checked in with the supervisor of the whole stupid thing. He looked up as he saw someone running towards him and waving frantically.

"ETHAN!" Sarah said, running up to him and hugging him. "You're graduating. It seems like just the other day you dumped your lunch all over my shirt," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back before getting confused.

"How are you here? Isn't it too bright for you?"

"It was, but Benny's grandma made this suntan-lotion type thing that makes it easier for me, plus I got my sunglasses and light jacket," she said, indicating her outfit. He smiled at her and hugged her again.

"Thanks for coming," he whispers. She smiles and tightens her arms around him some before letting go.

"You think we'd miss this?" she asks, smiling at him.

"We?"

"DUDE!" Rory screams, jumping on Ethan's back. "I can't believe you graduate before me," he said, jumping off and smiling at Ethan. Ethan smiled back and shook his head.

"Thanks for coming," he said, smiling at his two friends. Lily came up to them then, all smiles as usual.

"Hi you guys! We're gotta get ready, why don't you two go sit down?" she says, grabbing Ethan's arm and dragging him away from his two friends. He turned and watched them walk over to his parents and Jane, who embraced Sarah happily. He smiled for a second before frowning. "What's wrong?" Lily asked as they got into their respective spots.

"He's not here," he whispered, and Lily frowned at the amount of sadness his voice held.

"Ethan, just go to his and win him back." Ethan shook his head and looked at Lily.

"No. If he doesn't want me, then … I don't want him." Lily frowned at him and was about to speak when their principal started talking.

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Ethan stood there with the other graduates as they waited for the real diplomas to be passed out. Lily and Luke walked up to him, joining him in line.

"We're done!" Lily said gratefully, unzipping her graduation gown. Ethan unzipped his as well and saw Luke look at him.

"H-hey Ethan… can I ask something?" Luke said quietly, standing next to him.

"What?" he said bitterly.

"W-well … I know you and Benny are fighting and well … I was wondering if you would … maybe … consider going on a real date with me? Give me a chance to make up for everything that I've put you through?" Luke asked quietly. Ethan looked at him in surprise, studying his face. He saw nothing but honesty in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Ethan smiled slightly and sighed.

"Luke…I don't know. I mean, you're a great guy when you're not controlling or trying to kill me and my friends … but I do still love Benny. Even if he's being a total jerk at the moment."

"I'm sorry about that," a voice piped up from behind Ethan. He turned slowly to see Benny standing there behind him, an apologetic look on his face. Ethan just stood there and stared at him for a minute before turning away, not even talking to him. He grabbed his diploma and walked to his family, Benny following silently behind him.

"Ethan!" his mom said, hugging him happily. "I can't believe it. My son, a high school graduate."

"Mom," Ethan said in that teenager way.

"Okay okay. I'll let you get caught up with your friends. I want to go say hi to Lily's parents," she said, walking off with Ethan's dad towards where Lily and Luke stood with a tall blonde woman and a dark-haired man Ethan assumed were their parents. Shrugging, he turned back to Sarah, Rory and Benny.

"Thanks for coming you guys," he said, ignoring Benny completely as he smiled at Sarah and Rory, who shared a look.

"We're gonna let you two talk," Sarah said, grabbing Rory's arm and running off towards Lily and Luke. Ethan glared at them then reluctantly turned to Benny, who smiled guiltily.

"Okay…I know you're pissed at me, but … okay I don't have an excuse as to why I ignored you except I was just being a big idiot. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Ethan just glared at Benny before sitting down and sighing.

"Benny… You fucking ignored me for a whole month. No texts, calls, video-chats, no nothing! I thought you hated me. And I was here fucking moping over you! And you think a simple sorry will make it better?"

"Ethan, I still love you," Benny said, sitting next to him and intertwining their fingers. "That never changed. I was just … mad at myself and everything else, except you. I love you. So much. You're my best friend, but also so much more. Please, forgive me." Ethan looked at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered as Benny hugged him back.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Benny said as he pulled back and gently kissed Ethan. A quiet cough quickly brought them out of their kiss as they looked up to see Ethan and Lily's parents as well as Lily, Luke, Sarah, and Rory all standing there watching them.

"Well… now we see why you and Lily aren't dating," his mom said, a shocked look on her face. Ethan just looked at his parent's, trying to figure out how to explain when his dad smiled.

"Well then. How about we leave them to reunite a little bit more?" he said, walking off with Ethan's mom and Lily's parents. Ethan watched them walk away before turning to see a boy who graduated in their class watching Luke.

"Just a sec," Ethan says, leaving his friends to go over to him. "Hey," he said as he approached.

"H-hi," the guy said, obviously nervous. "Um…. You're friends with Luke right?" he asks, indicating the tall boy who was standing a little farther away, arguing with Lily by the looks of it. Ethan nodded, watching said guy. "Is he … dating anyone?" Ethan took this guy in, studying him. His hair was a little lighter than Ethan's , eyes a dark, deep blue, and he was about Ethan's height.

"No. But I think you'd be just his type. What's your name?"

"Alan," he said as the two boys began to walk back to Ethan's friends.

"Well Alan, do you mind if I ask why you didn't make a move on Luke before now?"

"I knew he was hung up on you. But you obviously have a boyfriend so I'm taking my chance while I can!" he said energetically, a big smile on his face.

"Sounds good," Ethan said, slapping his shoulder, causing him to go into a vision.

_Luke kissing Alan_

_Them holding hands_

_Smiling at each other_

As Ethan fell out of his vision, he smiled at Alan. "I think you two will get along just fine." As the two boys walked back to Ethan's friends, he smiled as Luke stopped talking and just stared at Alan. "Luke, this is Alan. He wanted to talk to you," Ethan said, pushing Alan towards Luke a little bit more. He smiled as the two began talking animatedly. Ethan then turned to Benny and smiled at him.

"All that's left is your graduation."

"Which reminds me," Benny said, wrapping his arms around Ethan. "Our plane leaves tomorrow."

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

Ethan smiled as Benny and Rory ran up to him and Sarah, graduation gowns flowing behind them.

"WE GRADUATED!" they screamed together as they got to them. Ethan pulled Benny away from the two vampires so he could talk to him alone.

"Benny… I wanted to ask you something," Ethan said as he and Benny walked towards his grandma.

"Sure E, ask away."

"Well… will you move in with me? We could go to college together and live together…"

"Ethan… as much as I would love to live with you, I can't. I'm not going to college. I'm staying here in Whitechapel, with my grandma," Benny said, letting go of Ethan's hand. "I'm sorry."

***TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP*TIMESKIP***

**Moving Day (June) :**

"And that's the last box," Lily said, dropping said box on Ethan's couch. "I can't believe you have your own place. I'm so jealous."

"Well I have an extra bedroom. You're welcome to come and stay anytime."

"I know," she said, heading towards his door. "I gotta get home. Luke's introducing Alan to the parents tonight."

"And that's not going to go well because…?"

"We're a magical family. He's a human. No telling how this will go over. See you later," Lily said, dancing out the door.

"Was the dancing necessary?"

"You know it!" she said as she walked off and waved goodbye to him. He waved back before getting ready to unpack.

After unpacking the bathroom, kitchen and living room, he began to unpack his bedroom. He frowned as he pulled out his favorite photo of him and Benny that Lily had taken over Christmas break. He put it on his desk with his laptop and began to unpack his clothes. He was almost done when a knock at his door. Sighing, he put his last box down and headed to the front door. Opening it, he stood there in shock.

"Heard you needed a roommate. You'll have to share a bed with me though."

"B-Benny?" Ethan whispered, not sure he was believing his eyes. Benny pushed pass Ethan and dropped his stuff onto Ethan's couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I heard you needed a roommate. Will I do?"

"Y-you… you want to move in with me?"

"I'm here with all my important stuff and clothes. What do you think?"

"B-Benny," Ethan said, grabbing the tall boy and hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now, how about you show me the bedroom?"

…

**THE END!**

**Unless ya'll want an epilogue? Let me know :)**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. I felt like it kinda dragged in some places. Sorry :/**

**Well, I have a story ready to take this one's place, so sometime soon it'll be up.**

**Goodbye for now dear readers,**

**-JustMe133**


	18. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**I decided I needed to do an epilogue :) This idea was just kinda floating there, waiting to be used. :D**

**Yes, this is the absolute end of Don't Leave. But I have a story to come in its place soon, so don't worry :)**

**I'm sad to see this story go. I really am. But I wanna say …**

**THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE READER WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY THROUGH ALL THE UPDATES. Thank you all for your support :)**

**Finished on 03/07/2012**

…

**~~*2 Years Later*~~**

Ethan groaned as a pillow hit him square in the face, waking him up. Opening one eye slowly, he saw a pajama clad Lily in front of him.

"Ethan! Come on get up! You definitely don't want to be late today!" Lily said, grabbing her pillow and hitting him again. "Or did you forget what today was?"

"I didn't forget," he mumbled, sitting up slowly. "I'm just lazy."

"Well, be lazy later. We gotta get ready!" she said, running out of his room. He sighed and stretched as his cell phone rang. Grabbing it, he smiled as he saw who was calling.

"Hey you," he said as he answered it, yawning slightly.

"_Did I wake you up?"_ Benny asked, and Ethan could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, Lily hit me in the face with a pillow and woke me up."

"_Man am I grateful for that girl. And you gotta get up and get dressed. Unless you changed your mind about today?"_ Benny asked, sadness evident in his voice.

"Babe are you crazy? I've been waiting for this day for the better part of two years."

"_Just making sure."_

"Have you changed your mind?"

"_Never."_

"Good. Now I'm gonna go get ready, I'll see you in about an hour or so."

"_Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lily! Can you tie a tie?" Ethan asked as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to fix his emerald green tie. Lily walked into the room and his mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" she asked, looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"If I wasn't so in love with Benny I'd say you look hot," he said, laughing as he said it. She rolled her eyes but fixed her dress.

"Do I really look okay?" she asked. She watched his eyes travel, taking in her outfit. She was in a dress that matched his tie, a deep emerald green color, held up by thin spaghetti straps. She wore her hair down in a loose braid, her crystal jewelry sparkling. She had black ballet flats that had green bows on them.

"You look great. And thanks for coming all this way with us."

"Ethan, you really think I would miss this day? Who cares if we had to come back to Whitechapel for it? This way Benny's grandma could be here too. It works out for everybody," she said, fixing his tie. She then pinned his yellow rose onto his jacket lapel.

"You look so great Ethan. Are you ready? We gotta get heading over there. Don't wanna be late."

"Like they'd start without us," he said, smirking as they walked out of the hotel room. Once in the lobby, they saw Sarah waiting for them.

"Hey you guys," she said as she saw them. Her hair was loose and framed her face in light curls. She wore a beautiful yellow dress that flowed along her body perfectly. "Ethan… you look so grown up."

"Thanks Sarah. And thanks for driving us."

"My pleasure. I'm thankful to be invited."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Benny stood with Rory, who just watched as the taller man began freaking out.

"He changed his mind. I just know it. Oh God, he changed his mind."

"Dude, he's not that late," Rory said, rolling his eyes. They widened as they landed on long blonde hair walking their way. Rory slapped Benny's arm, making him look in that direction. Both of them just stared in surprise as Erica walked up to them

"Well well well. Can't say I'm surprised," she said, smirking at them and flipping her hair away.

"Erica. We haven't seen you since you graduated. How'd you know about today?" Benny asked, still staring at her.

"Oh, my dear nerd, Sarah told me. And I just had to come back for this. I'm not that heartless," she said, shooting him a genuine smile for once.

"Well… Ethan should be here soon, with Sarah and our friend Lily. You should go sit down for now," he said, motioning for her to go sit in the few chairs that were scattered around. She nodded and sat next to a now 13 year old Jane.

"Are you ready? Sarah just told me they're in the parking lot," Rory said, showing the text to Benny. He nodded and went to meet Ethan.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's great that your cousin is doing this for us," Ethan said as he and Lily walked with Sarah into the small building.

"Well, he was more than willing to do it," Sarah said, smiling at Ethan. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, taking a deep breath and walking inside. He smiled as Benny stood waiting for him. Sarah and Lily quickly walked away, leaving the two alone to get ready.

"Hi," Benny whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ethan. "You ready?"

"Yes," Ethan breathed out as he hugged Benny back and stepped away. "Are you?"

"Yes," Benny said, offering his arm to Ethan, who linked his with his. Together, they walked into the room where everyone was waiting.

Waiting for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The two boys, now men, were standing there, in front of the few close friends and family they had, eyes only on each other.

"The two gentlemen have told me they wish to have this done without all the words that people say aren't meant for them," Sarah's cousin said as he stood behind the couple's interlocked hands. "So, we'll do this the official easy way **(*)**. Gentlemen, please face each other." Ethan and Benny did has he asked, still holding hands as they faced each other. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Benjamin Michael Weir and Ethan James Morgan together in holy matrimony **(**)**. If anyone objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A moment of silence passed before he began speaking again. "Okay then, Benjamin Michael Weir, do you take Ethan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Okay, Ethan James Morgan, do you take Benjamin to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Good. Okay then, now will the maid of honor and best man please hand the rings to me?" he asked, holding a hand out as Rory and Lily dropped the rings into his hands. "These rings show the everlasting circle of life. Notice how it never ends, just continues on. These symbolize marriage, how it should not be broken, just like a circle. Now Benjamin, please place this ring on Ethan's left ring finger," he said, holding out the ring to Benny, who took it and gently slid it onto Ethan's finger. "Now, Ethan, place this finger on Benjamin's left ring finger," he said, handing the other ring to Ethan, who slid it onto Benny's finger. "Well then, that's it. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!" he said, clapping along with everyone else as the two shared a sweet and quick kiss.

"I give you Mr. and Mr. Weir!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, how's it feel being married? Knowing you'll be stuck with him _forever_?" Sarah asked Ethan, glancing at Benny, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"I love it. Although Ethan Weir sounds really weird."

"Better than Benny Morgan," Benny said, making a face, causing everyone to laugh.

"Congratulations you guys," Lily said, walking up to them with Luke and Alan behind her.

"Yeah, congrats Ethan," Luke said, smiling at him. They had become pretty okay friends after Ethan had helped Luke and Alan get together. He smiled back and turned back to Benny.

"So Mr. Weir, how's it feel being married to me?"

"It feels great Mr. Weir." They shared another kiss in front of their friends and family, smiling happily. Then Benny turned to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. "I wanted to thank you both. If you hadn't moved away in that summer before senior year, I may have never realized my feelings for Ethan." They both smiled and hugged Benny before he turned his attention back to Ethan.

"I love you," Ethan whispered, intertwining his fingers with Benny's.

"I love you too."

…

*** No idea if there is an "easy" way, but hey, I wasn't gonna do a whole long wedding speech. I think it turned out great just the way it was :D**

**** Made up these middle names, tried to think of something that sounded good with their first names. **

**YES, THIS IS THE END OF DON'T LEAVE! EPIC SADFACE TIME! But, on a better note, I'm working on the newest story that will be taking DL's place. (If ya'll are ready for it, let me know!)**

**But, how was my epilogue? I really felt like doing this, so I did. I hope you all liked it.**

**Until my next post**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
